O & L 2: Riesgos Personales
by Irene F
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] ¡¡EDICIÓN REVISADA, otoño 2003! Inquietantes revelaciones llevan a Maud Moody a cuestionarse las bases de su confianza en Snape, mientras una inesperada crisis le obliga a tomar una decisión que podría cambiar la vida de ambos.
1. Luz Negada

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La razón es que la autora ha revisado toda su obra después de la aparición del quinto libro de la saga de HP, "The Order of the Phoenix". Para que su antigua versión de la trilogía se ajustara a los nuevos caminos que está tomando la historia original de Rowling, la autora ha decidido hacer algunos cambios: añadir nuevas escenas, eliminar otras, ordenar el tiempo y la cronología y demás arreglos necesarios. También cabe decir que varias caracterizaciones han sido mejoradas como también corregidos algunos errores de escritura y estilo. Por tanto, me he puesto manos a la obra para que mi traducción encaje con su revisión: he acabado de actualizar la primera parte, _"Oscuridad y Luz: La Aprendiz del Maestro de Pociones"_ y ahora estoy absorta en la revisión de la segunda. Es fundamental aclarar que te encontrarás con algunos pequeños **spoilers** de Ootp pero espero que eso no ponga mucho arrepentimiento en continuar leyendo este fanfic ^^U

**N.T**: Segunda parte de la trilogía "_Darkness & Light_" (Oscuridad & Luz) escrita por R.J.Anderson. Descubrí el fic hace poco y me gustó tanto que el resultado fue un impulso irrefrenable de querer traducirla y mostrárosla a todos. Si empezáis a leer comprenderéis el por qué, hay pocos fics tan bien escritos y tan encantadores como éste. Altamente recomendado para fans de Severus Snape.

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

***

**_ Capítulo Uno _**_ – Luz Negada_

* * *

-Eres vago e indisciplinado, Potter.

Incluso en un susurro, la voz baja y melosa de Snape podía oírse por todo el corredor que iba hasta su despacho. Podía hipnotizar a sus alumnos con esa voz, atrayendo su atención sin esfuerzo, y en sus raros momentos de satisfacción poseía una seductora resonancia que podía casi, casi, hacerle a uno olvidar el cabello negro grasiento, los dientes amarillentos y las demacradas y angulosas facciones. Pero no había satisfacción en su voz ahora, sólo malicia.

-Quizás pienses que tu reputación te da derecho a triunfar sin esfuerzo - se burló ante el chico de gafas de quince años delante de él -. Pero déjame asegurarte que en relación a este tema, y a todos los otros que enseñe, ése no es el caso. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La cara de Harry no tenía color, excepto por dos enfurecidas manchas en sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero Snape se anticipó a él, inclinándose más cerca en una horrible parodia de intimidad. 

-Y Potter... una palabra más... sólo una... y haré que sean veinte.

Harry cerró la boca abruptamente.

-Ahora – dijo Snape entre dientes -, sal de mi vista.

Con los puños apretados, su cuerpo al completo rígido por la indignación, Harry se dio la vuelta y descendió rápidamente por el corredor. Si había advertido a Maud cuando ella pasó, una chica de séptimo año de cabello claro con una lechuza pequeña sobre su hombro, no dio señal de ello. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ningún punto, como si estuviera tan ciego como la propia Maud, y se compadeció de él. Con fama merecida o no, mimado o no, ningún chico debería tener nunca una mirada como ésa.

Esperó hasta que él se hubo ido y el corredor estuvo vacío antes de hablarle a Snape.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

Él no respondió, sólo se volvió y entró dando zancadas a su despacho. Ella le siguió dentro y cerró la puerta antes de repetir la pregunta.

-Nada fuera de lo normal – dijo Snape, arrojando irritadamente una pluma de puercoespín fuera de la superficie de su escritorio y haciéndola desvanecer con un chasquido de dedos -. Arrogancia. Rebeldía. Presunción.

Maud se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

Pasaban de las siete de la tarde, mucho después de que la clase de Pociones de los de quinto año hubiera acabado, pero demasiado temprano para el final del más leve castigo. ¿Clases de repaso? Pero si había venido a pedir ayuda con sus deberes de Pociones (que debía de ser por su propia iniciativa; Maud conocía demasiado bien a Snape para pensar que se ofrecería a hacer horas extras con un alumno cuyas habilidades él consideraba por debajo de lo estándar) entonces acusar al chico de vagancia era seguramente injusto...  
Su expresión debió de haberla traicionado porque cuando Snape habló de nuevo lo hizo fríamente.  
-Señorita Moody - dijo -, ¿tengo que recordarte que yo soy el maestro aquí? Y mis asuntos con Potter, por muy intrigantes que puedas encontrarlos, no son asunto tuyo.   
Maud no dijo nada, sólo contempló a Snape a través de los ojos sin parpadear de su lechuza mientras él rodeaba su escritorio y se sentaba. Su expresión era más agria de lo que ella nunca había visto, y, mirándole, sintió una tirantez desconocida en su estómago.

Hasta hoy ella había creído (o al menos había intentado hacerse creer) que la bien conocida crueldad de Snape hacia Harry era una maldad necesaria, una parte esencial de su apariencia de antiguo mortífago que nunca se había reformado realmente. El chico Potter era, después de todo, uno de los más grandes enemigos del Señor Tenebroso, y el responsable de su más humillante derrota: si Snape iba a pretender una leve simpatía por Voldemort, podía escatimar en amabilidad por Harry.

Pero ahora entendía, con una dolorosa claridad, que había más que eso. No había un error en el destello en los ojos de su mentor cuando miró a Harry: la hostilidad, incluso el aborrecimiento, había sido real.

* * *

_-¿Qué te preocupa, Maudie?_

_Ella le dirigió una compungida sonrisa, poniendo el tenedor a un lado de su casi intacta comida._

_-¿Es tan obvio?_

_Su tío sacudió su grisácea cabeza en honda exasperación. _

_-Todo en ti es obvio, muchacha. Cómo eres una espía, sin mencionar algo bueno, nunca lo sabré. Deberías estar fuera de Durmstrang antes de que Karkaroff ponga los ojos en ti._

_-Me conoces demasiado bien – respondió ella -. Todo el mundo cree que soy misteriosa._

_Él resopló._

_-Tú eres misteriosa y yo soy guapo. No digas tonterías._

_Fuera la nieve caía, arrastrando silenciosamente la tierra como a las cenizas. La noche era oscura, la luna y las estrellas tapadas por las nubes. Si había oyentes en la ventana de Ojoloco Moody, pocos se dedicaban a ello. Sin mencionar a los listos, considerando el número de trampas y defensas mágicas que su tío ex Auror había instalado alrededor de la casa._

_Respiró profundamente._

_-Supongo que te has estado preguntando por qué estoy aquí cuando se supone que estamos enfadados el uno con el otro._

_-Bastante cierto – su ojo mágico dio vueltas en su cuenca y se paró en ella -. Pero siempre podemos fingir que fue idea mía, un tonto esfuerzo para reconciliarnos que no funcionó. Sean cuales sean tus razones, estoy contento de que vinieras. Eso me da la oportunidad de verte, muchacha._

_Había estado preocupada por ella, lo sabía. Él había pensado que sería feliz en Hogwarts, quizás que haría algunos amigos: pero la interferencia del Ministerio había hecho del colegio un lugar tan prohibitivo como Durmstrang, y con varios de los espías de Umbridge en su propia Casa había decido que lo mejor era mantenerse a distancia. Sin duda, los rumores de su aislamiento lo habían preocupado. Maud se preguntó si también otros rumores habían llegado hasta él._

_-Necesito... hablar contigo – dijo -. Hay varias cosas que debes saber._

* * *

Las largas y huesudas manos de Snape apartaron una pila de papeles de su escritorio, poniéndolos en orden.

-¿Asumo que tienes una razón para venir a verme, señorita Moody?

Maud se sacudió a sí misma para salir de las musarañas.

-Sí – dijo -. Vine a decirle qué pasó durante las vacaciones.

-Hablaste con tu tío.

-Sí. Pero no me estaba refiriendo a eso – inspiró profundamente -. Pedí una cita con uno de los médicos de San Mungo e hice que echara un vistazo a mis ojos.

Snape se recostó, juntando sus dedos.

-¿Y?

-¿Recuerda la poción que intentamos en noviembre?

-No funcionó.

-Bueno… – se tragó la sequedad de su garganta -. Aparentemente... sí.

Snape le dirigió una rápida y dura mirada.

-Imposible – dijo -. Si hubiera funcionado, tus nervios ópticos dañados se habrían regenerado. Ya no serías ciega.

-Se regeneraron. Mis ojos están completamente curados.

Una pausa. Luego Snape dijo, lentamente:

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, yo no – dijo Maud agriamente -. Y no tiene sentido. He intentado seguir el camino sin Athena, he hecho todo en lo que he podido pensar para forzarme a ver sin ella. Pero sin el hechizo que une su visión a la mía, todo está… negro.

-¿Y no tienes idea de por qué?

Titubeó.

-No.

La fina boca de Snape se contrajo.

-Ah. ¿Es ése el juego al que estamos jugando? Muy bien. Consideraré lo que me has dicho, si de repente me sobreviene algún destello brillante de visión sobre tu condición, te informaré de ello. Hasta entonces, tengo trabajo que hacer, así que… - hizo un gesto para que se marchara con sus largos dedos -. Adios, señorita Moody.

Por un momento Maud se quedó sin habla. Al final dijo:

-¿Es todo lo que es capaz de decir?

Las cejas de Snape se levantaron, aunque no alzó la vista de los pergaminos.

-No, no lo es. Es, no obstante, todo lo quiero decir en este momento – hizo una pausa -. A menos que tengas algo más de lo que informarme. Pero si lo haces, te sugiero ir al grano. Hay cuarenta y dos trabajos en este montón y no se van a corregir solos. 

Maud se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla más cercana, haciendo que Athena clavase sus garras y dejara ir un pequeño ululo de protesta.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio, presumiblemente – Snape dejó su pluma y se recostó, cruzándose de brazos -. Preparaste una reunión con tu tío para explicarle tu alianza conmigo y buscaste su cooperación. Muy bien. ¿Y qué pasó después?

Sus dedos se retorcían en la tela de su ropa, blanca y de aspecto frágil al contrario del denso negro.

-Su reacción… no fue la que yo había esperado.

* * *

_Hubo un momento de embarazoso silencio. Entonces:_

_-Has cambiado, Maudie._

_El ojo loco de Alastor Moody podía ver a través de cualquier cosa, lo que la mayoría de la gente encontraba inquietante. Pero Maud conocía a su tío, confiaba en él, y su penetrante mirada nunca la había molestado._

_Hasta ahora._

_-¿Cambiado? – dijo, intentando no levantar la voz -. ¿Crees que un trimestre en Hogwarts puede hacer lo que seis años en Durmstrang no pudieron?_

_-Sabes lo que quiero decir – se inclinó y atizó el fuego, enviando un torbellino de chispas a lo alto de la chimenea. En la parpadeante luz su cara llena de cicatrices estaba seria -. Durmstrang te cambió, cierto, no todo para mejor. Pero al fin y al cabo, eras todavía mi niña._

_-¿Y ahora no?_

_Agitó su cabeza._

_-Maudie, ¿te diría nunca algo así? Tu viejo tío está un poco confundido, eso es todo. Me dices que hay algo que quieres hablar conmigo, pero entonces no pareces encontrar las palabras. Siempre habíamos sido capaces de hablar el uno con el otro, antes de ahora. _

_Maud se mordió el labio._

_-Lo siento. No eres tú. Sólo..._

_-Bueno, entonces déjame ver si puedo ayudar – sus grandes manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y su tono se volvió enérgico, casi metódico -. Se suponía que debías mantenerte cerca de Snape, y por lo que he oído, lo has hecho raramente bien. Pero si todo lo que tuviese de él fueran tus cartas…- cogió las dos o tres escasas hojas de pergamino de encima de la mesa a su lado, las hojeó y las dejó de nuevo encima -. Pensaría que nunca lo habrías conocido y que mucho menos te molestabas en espiarle._

_Maud estaba en silencio, su rostro a un lado._

_-Le estás protegiendo – dijo Ojoloco rotundamente -. ¿Por qué?_

_Era un comienzo tan bueno como el que ella había deseado: ésta era, después de todo, la razón por la que había venido. Había anticipado aquella conversación, se había preparado así misma para ello, durante el mes pasado. Y aún, ahora, las palabras le eran difíciles._

_-Él no es como piensas – dijo -. Sé que encuentras esto difícil de creer, pero Dumbledore tiene buenas razones para confiar en él. Por debajo de su severidad, él es... un hombre noble. _

_-¿Noble? – las enmarañadas cejas de Moody se alzaron -. No es una palabra que elegiría para un mortífago…_

_-¡No lo es! – las palabras salieron más altas de lo que ella habría querido, y vio un parpadeo de sorpresa en el ojo bueno de su tío. Avergonzada, bajó la voz y continuó -: No es un mortífago, tío. Te lo juro. Ahora no, ya no._

_-¿Es eso lo que él te ha dicho?_

_-No hacía falta que me lo dijera._

_Su tío dejó ir un explosivo suspiro frustrado._

_-Maud, sólo le conoces de tres meses. ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de él? Todavía eres joven, no tienes ni idea.._

_-No soy una niña, tío. _

_Algo cambió en la irregular mirada de Alastor Moody. Entrecerró los ojos, como si viera claramente por primera vez, y ella sintió que el color ascendía a sus mejillas incluso antes de que él hablara._

_-Estás enamorada de él._

_-¡No! Tío, ¿has visto al profesor Snape? Sé que ha habido rumores, hemos pasado mucho tiempo trabajando juntos después de clase, pero... no._

_-Entonces dame una explicación mejor._

_-Lo estoy intentando – suspiró profundamente -. Hay algo que nunca te he dicho, a ti ni a nadie. La noche en que perdí a mis padres, cuando vinieron los mortífagos, yo no escapé por mí misma. Fue un hombre el que me salvó, un hombre joven cuya amabilidad nunca olvidaré. Él se apareció en mi habitación para advertirme de lo que estaba pasando, y me dijo que me protegería. Confié en él, y él nunca me dejó: evitó que viera lo peor que ocurrió aquella noche y habló con los mortífagos para que me dejaran vivir. Nunca supe su nombre, pero recordé su cara, y sobre todo su voz. Y cuando conocí al profesor Snape, aún incluso habiendo pasado catorce años…_

_Moody se recostó pesadamente en su silla._

_-Maudie, sé que no vas a querer escuchar esto. Pero sólo porque Snape te salvó la vida una vez no significa que esté del lado del bien. Muy pocos hombres son malos del todo, e incluso un mortífago podría decidir no querer ver a una niña asesinada. Si hubiera nacido muggle, o de sangre mezclada, las cosas habrían sido distintas…_

_-¡No me lo creo! Dumbledore confía en él, yo confío en él ¿por qué tú no puedes? Si yo puedo vivir una doble vida para luchar contra la oscuridad ¿por qué encuentras tan difícil de creer que Snape podría estar haciendo lo mismo?_

_Los puños de su tío golpearon la mesa, haciendo que los cubiertos entrechocaran y lo platos saltaran._

_-¡Porque tú nunca le hiciste un juramento de sangre a Voldemort!_

_Maud lo miró fijamente, sin habla._

_-Y esa "amabilidad" del hombre – su boca se retorció -. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que te dejaste en tu historia? Siempre hube pensado que los mortífagos te cegaron por deporte, aunque me desconcertaba por qué no simplemente te mataron y acabaran con ello. Tu profesor Snape es un hombre con suerte, Maudie… si hubiera sabido que él fue quien te quitó la visión lo habría cazado con el resto de ellos._

_-¡No fue culpa suya!_

_-Él pronunció el encantamiento ¿no?_

_-Él no quiso... se suponía que iba a ser temporalmente… para evitarme que viera... para que no reaccionara..._

_-¿Y te creíste eso?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Si no quería hacerte daño ¿por qué no simplemente te borró la memoria después de salvarte? Eso habría sido mucho más agradable, al fin y al cabo._

_-No – exhaló la palabra con una súbita fervorosidad -. No, no lo habría sido. Mis experiencias, buenas y malas, me han hecho lo que soy. Si Snape hubiera usado Obliviate en mí, habría sido una persona diferente. Habría dado mi vista mil veces antes de…_

_Se detuvo. Su tío la estaba mirando con una expresión completamente desconocida, en parte asombrado, en parte impotente, en parte asqueado._

_-He oído un discurso como ése antes – dijo -. Te dejaré suponer quién lo dijo – cerró los ojos, su frente surcada de dolor -. ¿Qué es lo que él te ha hecho, Maudie?_

_Maud hundió en rostro en sus manos._

* * *

-Pensé que cuando le contara cómo me salvó la vida, lo entendería – le dijo suavemente a Snape, su cabeza aún girada -. Pero sólo parecía hacerle sospechar más. Él piensa... piensa que me está influenciando. Que utiliza algún tipo de poder sobre mí. 

Snape no dijo nada, sólo la observaba a través de sus negros, inescrutables ojos.

-Dijo, _"No todos los hechizos se hacen con varitas, Maudie"_ – imitó el tono rasposo de _Ojoloco_ -. Lo que sea que se suponga que _eso_ significa.

Una media sonrisa estiró las esquinas de la boca de Snape.

-A veces – dijo -, olvido lo joven que eres. Tu tío tiene razón, Maud.

Su cabeza se levantó de súbito.

-¿Qué?

-Tú fuiste criada en un hogar de magos. Muy probablemente tu primera magia fue hecha mientras jugabas con la varita de tu madre o de tu padre, y nunca te paraste a pensar si era posible hacerlo de otro modo. Pero muchos niños magos nacidos de muggles pueden contarte que sus primeros encantamientos fueron pronunciados sin una varita, y sin darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo magia en absoluto.

Entrelazó sus dedos, asumiendo un tono de dar clases.

-Una varita es simplemente un focus, un medio para perfeccionar y dirigir la magia. Pero la fuente de la magia yace en el interior del propio mago. Y en momentos de extremo estrés o peligro mortal, es posible incluso para magos muy bien entrenados pronunciar un hechizo incontrolado – hizo una pausa -. Tales hechizos son raramente sutiles, y tienden a tener efectos limitados, así que casi nunca preocupan a nadie. Pero… hay excepciones.

_Extremo estrés, _pensó ella. _O peligro mortal_. La noche que ella y Snape se encontraron por primera vez, él había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya. Ésta había sido una de sus primeras acciones de desafío hacia Voldemort, y para que su plan tuviera éxito había necesitado de ella su absoluta confianza, su incondicional cooperación. Si ella se hubiera resistido y los mortífagos se hubieran dado cuenta de que su ceguera era temporal y que aún estaba alerta, Snape habría quedado como un traidor y probablemente habría sido asesinado en ese momento. 

-Cuando un mago salva la vida de otro – dijo Snape suavemente -, esa unión no se rompe fácilmente. Aunque no te forzase accidentalmente a confiar en mí esa noche, como tu tío teme, aún habría una deuda entre nosotros. Y eso puede que esté afectando tu juicio por lo que a mí respecta. 

-¿Me está diciendo que no confíe en usted?

Snape arqueó una ceja. 

-¿Hay algún humano en el que se pueda confiar enteramente? Creciendo al lado de una suspicaz vieja cabra como _Ojoloco_ Moody, habría esperado que fueses menos ingenua.

-Eso no tiene gracia.

-No tenía intención de serlo – empujó hacia atrás su silla y se levantó, estirando sus largos miembros con una atrevida inconsciencia que nunca había mostrado en clase -. Al final, Maud, sólo tú puedes decidir hasta qué punto valgo la pena para la confianza que has puesto en mí. Y sólo tú puedes comprobar si esa confianza es real – posó una mano sobre su hombro, los dedos enroscados delicadamente alrededor de su clavícula -. Ahora, deja de preocuparte por tu tío, y tus ojos, y vuelve a tu dormitorio. En cualquier momento, la señorita Groggins, tu compañera de habitación, advertirá tu ausencia; y aunque yo encuentro sus venenosos pequeños rumores divertidos, supongo que para ti no lo son tanto. Márchate.

Reticentemente, ella se puso de pie, deteniéndose un momento para mirarle. Había algo muy pequeño en Severus Snape que invitaba a una segunda mirada, pero sus intensificados sentidos hacía tiempo que le habían dicho que había mucho más en su apariencia de lo que se veía a primera vista. Puede que su cabello pareciera grasiento, pero no olía como si no se lo hubiera lavado, y aunque sus dientes eran amarillentos, su aliento nunca era acre. De hecho, por todos los días que pasaba manejando sustancias nocivas y calderos hirviendo, sus ropas no estaban manchadas y sus manos, aunque rugosas, estaban limpias. Y eran manos hermosas: fuertes y de dedos largos, de huesos elegantes. Se preguntó, irrelevantemente, si había tocado nunca algún un instrumento. 

-Señorita Moody – dijo Snape, con un frío y deliberado énfasis -, ¿vas a quedarte ahí mirándome con ojos desorbitados hasta que los rumores dejen de ser rumores? Márchate. _Ahora_.

En la clásica tradición de Snape, la observación era despiadada, fuera de lugar, y tuvo precisamente el efecto que quería: Maud salió del aula de Pociones como si un perro de tres cabezas estuviera pisándole los talones. No fue hasta más tarde, mientras se cambiaba para acostarse, evitando todo el rato la suspicaz mirada de Muriel Groggins, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que él le había dicho.

~~~


	2. Mi Verdadera Deuda

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

*** 

**_ Capítulo Dos –_**_ Mi Verdadera Deuda_

*** 

-Hola, despiadada Slytherin engreída – dijo George Weasley alegremente, dejándose caer en el asiento al otro lado de Maud en la biblioteca -. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Maud no levantó la cabeza, ni hizo nada que reconociera su presencia: simplemente giró la página con elaborado gesto de despreocupación y dijo con voz audible:

-Lárgate, George.

La última vez que había sido vista hablando con los gemelos Weasley, los resultados no habían sido agradables. Su compañera de habitación Muriel había tenido una pelea con ella sobre eso, y el incidente casi destruyó su relación con Snape. Después de eso, Maud se había puesto una regla a sí misma: no hablar con Gryffindors, _sobre todo_ con Fred y George Weasley.

No había sido fácil porque los Weasley eran unos pícaros que no sólo compartían la clase de Pociones con Maud sino también sus intereses en la búsqueda y experimentación fuera de clase, y parecían saber por intuición que su frialdad hacia ellos era a desgana. Incluso ahora, a pesar del hecho de que ella no les había dirigido más de una palabra en semanas, persistían en bromear con ella, pedirle consejo en ingredientes para pociones.

Parte de ella ansiaba responder a su solicitud, aunque sólo fuera en secreto. ¿Pero cuántas dobles vidas podía llevar? Una para engañar a sus compañeros, otra para engañar a Snape. Y no era justo traicionar la confianza que Snape había puesto en ella cuando él ya le había dado la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y amigos como los Weasley en vez de aliarse con él, y ella lo había elegido a él.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo George -, tienes miedo de tu amor por mí. Pero, en serio, ¿por qué nunca apareces en algún partido de Quidditch? Slytherin jugó contra Ravenclaw el sábado, y allí estaba prácticamente tu casa al completo, ondeando sus banderitas verdes y sibando. Pero tú no. A eso yo lo llamo poca deportividad.

Las palabras fueron dichas frívolamente, pero Maud entendió el mensaje detrás de ellas: _Estoy preocupado por ti. Necesitas salir más._

-George – dijo, aún sin mirarle y moviendo sus labios tan poco como fuera posible -, no puedo hablar contigo. Lo siento, es sólo que no puedo. Por favor vete antes de que me metas en un problema. 

Hubo un momento de tirante silencio. Entonces, abruptamente, George empujó su silla hacia atrás y se fue. Maud se mordió el labio con fuerza y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a su libro y continuar leyendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había ido a la biblioteca en busca de un rincón silencioso para trabajar y de una oportunidad para escapar de los crueles ojos de Muriel (por ahora tenía una pequeña duda de que su compañera de habitación fuera uno de los espías de Umbridge, así que cuanto menos tiempo pasara en presencia de las otras chicas mejor). Pero si el misterio del comentario indirecto de Snape de aquella tarde la había hecho tener problemas con su concentración, la visita de George la había destrozado. Por varios minutos más Maud miró fijamente a la página delante de ella, pero el libro parecía haber sido escrito en _Gobbledegook_ por todo el sentido que tenía. Al final, con un suspiro, cerró el libro de un golpe.

Athena debió haber sentido la agitación de su dueña, por lo que ululó suavemente y mordisqueó la oreja de Maud, sonsacándole una reticente sonrisa. 

-Estaré bien – murmuró acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña lechuza.

Satisfecha, Athena ahuecó sus plumas y se acomodó, y fue cuando Maud dejó la biblioteca con el corazón menos pesado y se fue de regreso hacia su dormitorio.

Tan sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando una mano salió de ninguna parte, se cerró entorno a su brazo, y tiró de ella fuera del pasillo, recto hacia lo que parecía ser una pared sólida. Demasiado sobresaltada para gritar, miró fijamente al rostro ruborizado de George Weasley, que estaba blandiendo una varita encendida y sonriéndole.

-Ahora – dijo -, ¿dónde estábamos? 

* * *

_-No tiene derecho a usarte de ese modo, Maudie._

_La mandíbula cuadrada de Alastor Moody estaba fija, su expresión más severa que nunca._

_-Cuando pienso en el daño que ya ha hecho…_

_Maud dejó caer sus manos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué daño ha hecho? Sí, él me cegó, pero le he perdonado. Y si yo no tengo derecho a perdonar a Snape ¿quién lo tiene?_

_-No es eso – la voz de su tío era gruesa -. No tienes ni idea de cuántas cosas… cuánto se ha hecho a sí mismo parte de ti, sin que tu te dieras cuenta. ¿Sabes que Pociones era donde tu padre sacaba las notas más bajas? Tu madre tampoco era muy hábil en ello. Pero tú siempre has sido raramente buena con un caldero, y nunca he sabido por qué… hasta ahora._

_Ella se recostó, conmocionada._

_-No creo eso. No tiene sentido, es... es una locura. ¿Por qué no puedo ser buena en Pociones aunque mis padres no lo fueran? Tuve buenos profesores en Durmstrang, y Snape es uno de los mejores. Tú sólo… - se detuvo justo a tiempo. Durante años bastante gente había llamado a Ojoloco Moody paranoico: ella se había jurado que nunca lo haría – te preocupas demasiado – concluyó pobremente._

_Moody la contempló durante un rato, como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces chirrió "Le mataré", y dio un tumbo._

_-¡No! – Maud se había levantado de su silla enseguida, agarrando el brazo de su tío -. Escúchate a ti mismo. ¿En serio tienes tan poca confianza en mí después de todos estos años? Tú me criaste, me enseñaste, me entrenaste, me hiciste lo que soy. Tú, de todo el mundo, deberías saber que... no me estoy rindiendo en mi lucha contra la oscuridad. Sigo adelante, del mejor modo que puedo._

_Respiró hondo._

_-Es verdad que el profesor Snape fue un mortífago. Hirió a personas, quizás incluso las mató, por Voldemort. Y ahora que ha cambiado de bando, y no tengo duda de que así es, no siempre me han gustado sus métodos, y no siempre estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones. Él lo sabe, también: no se lo he ocultado. Pero no ha intentado hacerme cambiar de parecer. Te lo juro, tío: puede que esté jugando el mismo juego que Snape, pero no, NO soy su peón. _

* * *

-Perdona por arrastrarte hasta aquí así – dijo George, soltándola -. Aunque la expresión de tu cara cuando te cogí era totalmente brillante. ¿Tienes algún problema? Quiero decir, del tipo que no son divertidos.

Maud apenas le oía: miraba la habitación. Era pequeña, un espacio sin ventanas, con una serie de estanterías en un lado y una hilera de colgadores al otro. Había varias bolsas de ropa (probablemente de ingredientes para pociones) colgadas, mientras que las estanterías estaban cargadas de libros, fajos de pergamino, y otros materiales escolares.

-¿Dónde _est__amos_?

-Es un armario de viaje. Fred y yo lo encontramos el año pasado cuando practicábamos nuestro fuerza-cerraduras. No ha sido abierto durante años, y debe haber estado solo o algo, porque una vez lo limpiemos y colocamos nuestras cosas, empezó a seguirnos por el colegio – se encogió de hombros -. Así que le pusimos un encantamiento camaleónico a la puerta y ahora nadie más puede encontrarlo.

-Estoy impresionada - dijo Maud, con sinceridad.

-La cuestión es que nadie saber dónde estamos y nadie puede oírnos, así que… - la empujó por el hombro -. ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no?

Maud suspiró.

-No tengo ningún problema. En serio – cuando George la miró escépticamente, continuó rápidamente -. Es sólo que no puedo permitirme que me cojan hablando contigo, por razones que no puedo decir. 

El rostro de George se ensombreció.

-Es por Umbridge ¿verdad?

-No, no es Umbridge.

Lo que era, afortunadamente, verdad. En lo que llevaba, Maud había evitado exitosamente que la mujer la advirtiera, y estaba decidida a seguir así.

-Mira, aprecio tu preocupación pero...

-¿Es Muriel Groggins, entonces? Oí que se volvió chalada cuando descubrió que estuviste hablando con nosotros – hizo una mueca -. Vaca estúpida, ni siquiera puede aclararse sobre quién de los dos le gusta.

Eso, al menos, respondía a la pregunta que Maud se había estado haciendo durante un tiempo. Pero le obligó a admitir honestamente:

-No, no es Muriel tampoco. Es sólo… Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero no puedo.

-Estás trabajando para tu tío ¿verdad?

Aquél era terreno peligroso.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque él es genial, y algo en ti me recuerda a él. No es que te parezcas – añadió George precipitadamente -. Es sólo… no sé… algo.

De repente, Maud vio la salida fuera de aquello.

-Tienes razón – dijo, bajando la voz -. Me envió aquí para espiar al profesor Snape. No confía en mí, ya ves. Pero tengo que ser una Slytherin modelo ¿entiendes? Y no puedo ser amiga de nadie que no sea Slytherin... mi tío incluido. O no podré acercarme lo suficiente a Snape para averiguar algo.

Por lo que se refería a los escuetos hechos, era la verdad: lo que George eligiese hacer de ello era otro asunto.

-¡Lo sabía! – estaba triunfante -. Fred y yo hicimos una apuesta, se cabreará cuando se lo diga.

Maud estaba sorprendida, y a decir verdad, un poco dolida.

-¿Él cree que soy de verdad una despiadada Slytherin engreída?

-Nah. Él pensaba que tenías algo con Snape y no quería disgustarle. Yo le dije que estaba exagerando, que eso era sólo uno de los rumores idiotas de Muriel y que ambos te habíamos escuchado negándolo, pero – se encogió de hombros otra vez -. A veces, Fred tiene esas ideas.

Maud decidió dejarlo pasar.

-George – dijo, con una urgencia que era sólo en parte fingida -, tienes que entender. No le puedes decir a nadie lo que acabo de decirte. A Fred, si tienes que hacerlo, pero a nadie más. Si la verdad sale a la luz, puede formarse un gran problema.

Los gemelos Weasley obviamente sabían como mantener la boca cerrada, si pensaban que algo era lo suficiente importante: después de todo, ellos ya tenían muchos secretos propios. Pero aunque lo peor empeorara y la historia de Maud se descubriera, aquélla no sería la verdad al completo, o aún la parte más perjudicial de ella. Si le pasaba algo después de eso, al menos no hundiría a Snape con ella.

El impío centelleo en los ojos de George se desvaneció, y su expresión se volvió abruptamente seria.

-Fred y yo ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con eso – dijo -. Si nos dices a alguno de nosotros lo que está pasando, te ayudaremos si podemos, pero no se lo diremos a nadie – alzó su mano -. ¿Justo?

Maud forzó una sonrisa y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Justo.

Una alianza con los Weasley no era algo que ella hubiera planeado, pero ahora que había pasado, tenía que admitir que puede que no fuese una mala idea. Tendría que ir con cuidado, por supuesto, y mantener sus reuniones y conversaciones con ellos al mínimo. Pero sería una buena idea saber que podía contar con ellos si necesitaba ayuda, y ellos estarían contentos de contar con sus consejos cuando alguno de sus experimentos no funcionase como habían planeado.

La sonrisa de George volvió.

-¡Genial! Fred me debe diez galeones. 

Sólo _era_ una lástima lo de aquella apuesta, pensó Maud un poco enfervorizada. Fred nunca sabría que él había tenido razón.

* * *

_-Eres demasiado joven, Maudie – las palabras eran un gemido, arrebatado del interior del amplio pecho de su tío -. Crees que sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero no tienes ni idea del peligro._

_-Entonces tú eres el culpable. ¿Quién me envió a espiar a Karkaroff a Durmstrang? ¿Y a Hogwarts a espiar a Snape? No pensaste que era muy joven para esos trabajos. ¿Por qué las cosas son diferentes ahora? ¿Estás celoso porque estoy trabajando con Snape en vez de contigo? _

_Había ido demasiado lejos. Aún antes de que la última palabra dejara su boca, lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder en su acusación. Alastor Moody hizo una visible mueca de dolor y se hundió en su silla como si ella le hubiera golpeado. _

_-Eso fue algo duro, muchacha. Algo muy duro de decir._

_Maud no respondió, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera añadir sólo empeoraría las cosas. Simplemente se quedó mirándole, con un doloroso bulto formándosele en la garganta._

_-Supongo que soy el culpable – dijo pesadamente Mody después de un rato -. Tu padre fue un hombre bueno, Maudie, y un erudito. Cuando los mortífagos vinieron, él no luchó contra ellos. Tu madre intentó... Ella tenía espíritu, Margo lo tenía. Pero no supo cómo, y sólo la llevó a que la mataran._

_Bajó la vista hacia sus grandes manos._

_-Cuando pasaste a mi cuidado, me juré a mí mismo que no dejaría que crecieses sin enseñarte a cuidar de ti misma. Porque sabía que no siempre estaría a tu lado. Pero puede que... fuera demasiado lejos, que te empujase hacia la independencia antes de tiempo. Por miedo a que te parecieras a tu padre, hice que te parecieras más a mí._

_-No mucho – dijo Maud suavemente, pero su tío pareció no oírla. Continuó:_

_-Debería haber sabido que serías atraída por Snape. Has crecido acostumbrada al peligro, a correr riesgos – lanzó un pesado suspiro -. Y viviendo con un luchador feo y fuerte como yo durante la mayor parte de tu vida te habría sido difícil resistirte a un hombre que parece ser hecho del mismo patrón._

_Si Maud hubiera continuado comiendo, se habría atragantado. ¿Alastor Moody comparándose con Snape? Pero cuando pensaba en ello…_

_Decidió no pensar en ello._

_-Tío, estoy trabajando con el profesor Snape. Estoy aprendiendo de él. Y sí, siento una cierta… afinidad con él. Creo que es un hombre íntegro, y que puedo confiar en él. Pero eso es todo. Él nunca me ha dado una razón para…_

_No, definitivamente estaba yendo en dirección equivocada. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo._

_-Sé que temes por mí, que quieres protegerme de tomar malas decisiones. Pero estás olvidando que no estoy sola en esto. El director Dumbledore sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, y sé que no dudaría en intervenir si pensara que estoy actuando imprudentemente. Aunque no se preocupase de mí personalmente (y sé que se preocupa por todos sus alumnos) se sentiría obligado a cuidarme por tu propia seguridad – hizo una pausa -. A menos que hayas decidido que él no es digno de confianza, tampoco._

_-No digas tonterías, niña – gruñó Moody -. Puede que tenga una reputación de imprudente, pero no estoy tan loco como para pensar que no tengo amigos._

_-¿Está Dumbledore tan loco como para pensar que no tiene enemigos?_

_-Claro que no._

_ -¿Entonces por qué no me preguntas por qué confía en Snape?_

_Ojoloco se frotó la nariz destrozada._

_-Maudie, tuve esta conversación con Dumbledore hace tiempo. Simplemente no nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que se refería a Snape, y eso es un hecho._

_Maud dejó sus manos caer a sus respectivos lados, derrotada._

_-Entonces supongo que... no hay nada más que decir._

* * *

-Estas muy callada esta noche, señorita Moody.

El tono de Snape era más cortés de lo que ella nunca había oído, quizás sintiese algo de remordimiento por humillarla aquella tarde, aunque ella sabía que no lo diría nunca.

-Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar – dijo, remangándose las mangas de su túnica y metiéndose los guantes de piel de dragón que necesitaría para proteger sus manos de la Poción Disolvente que estaban haciendo. Una gota de aquello, en un minuto o dos, podía deshacerlo casi todo. Razón por la cual debía ser elaborada con meticuloso cuidado, añadiendo los ingredientes en el orden correcto, y pasándola inmediatamente a frascos adamantinos antes de que atravesaran la base del caldero en el que la estaban preparando. Maud casi podía imaginarse los estragos que tal proyecto podían crear si Snape intentaba enseñarlo en clase (que eran, por supuesto, por lo que no lo hacía).

-Entonces permíteme que te ofrezca otro pensamiento más a considerar – su sonrisa era levemente sardónica -. Parece que tengo... una obligación... que necesitará que esté fuera de Hogwarts mañana. He dispuesto de un sustituto para dar mis clases y espero volver por la tarde, pero tengo una poción preparándose en mi despacho que debe removerse al contrario de las agujas del reloj cada cinco horas, y que requerirá atención en mi ausencia. ¿Puedo confiar en contar contigo?

Maud estaba sorprendida.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien – le entregó un frasco de veneno de Basilisco -. Sólo dos gotas, señorita Moody, y cuenta hasta diez antes de añadir la segunda.

Maud asintió. Cuidadosamente destaponó el frasco y dejó caer una gota en las profundidades del caldero. Una... y dos. La solución hizo espuma, gorgoteó y se volvió de un verde brillante.

-Muy bien. ¿Y después?

Silencio. Se volvió para ver a Snape observándola, sus ojos negros mirándola fijamente y casi inquisitivamente, como si estuviera pensando en una pregunta a la que debía responder.

-¿Qué debo añadir después? – repitió ella y él se sacudió para recuperar la atención con un esfuerzo obvio.

-Una pluma de grifo. Deberías encontrar una en el cajón de la mesa de trabajo de tu derecha.

-Bueno, y si no, siempre puedo echar mi varita – dijo Maud. Fue un pobre intento de humor, pero las negras cejas de Snape se levantaron, como si estuviera intrigado.

-¿Una pluma de grifo? Inusual. ¿Una varita de Ollivander?

-Gregorovich – la sacó de su manga y se la enseñó -. Madera de manzano y pluma de grifo, once pulgadas y medio. La compré en mi primer año en Durmstrang.

-Interesante – dijo él, pero no añadió nada más.

Maud abrió el cajón, buscó entre los diferentes tipos de plumas hasta que encontró la que quería: gris pizarra con un azulado, casi metálico, brillo.

-¿Tan sólo tengo que echarla o…?

-No. Primero mete la punta de la pluma en la poción y escribe la letra hebrea _daleth_.

-No conozco ésa – dijo Maud, avergonzada de tener que admitir su ignorancia -. ¿Quiere enseñármela? 

Snape hizo un sonido exasperado.

-Dame – dijo, Snape caminando a largas zancadas hacia ella y arrebatándole la pluma de la mano -. Sácate los guantes: la poción no es corrosiva aún, y sólo interferirán.

Maud obedeció, dejando los guantes de piel de dragón encima de la mesa. Snape posó sus manos en sus hombros y la movió para que quedase entre él y el caldero, medio inclinada hacia el líquido burbujeante en su interior. Pudo sentir el calor rompiendo en ondas en ella cuando él deslizó su mano desde su brazo hasta su muñeca, rodeó los dedos de ella con los suyos y así sostuvieron la pluma de grifo juntos.

-Ahora... presta atención – dijo, su voz disminuyendo una octava, y ella se estremeció.

-Una línea horizontal… así… - murmuró, guiando su mano dentro del caldero mientras hablaba. La pluma acarició la superficie de la poción, dejando un leve trazo de plata en el brillante verde -. Y luego una línea vertical… así.

Athena se acercó más al cuello de Maud, sin duda encontraba la cercanía de Snape incómoda. No era la única, pensó Maud. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. Su cabello se mezclaba con el suyo, donde yacía sobre sus hombros, mechones de un desconocido negro contra el rubio albino. Todavía olía a hierbas, un aroma seco y levemente húmedo, pero no desagradable. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el suyo, sujetándola por la cintura para que no cayera dentro del caldero, y aún incluso a través de las dos capas de ropa y piel pudo sentir los fuertes tendones. Los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos estaban fríos, su tacto suave y casi cariñoso, a pesar de la firmeza de sus ademanes. No fue hasta que los filos de su enlace visual con Athena se oscurecieron y la habitación dio una desconcertante sacudida cuando Maud se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración.

-Así – dijo Snape, enderezándose y liberándola abruptamente. Su voz sonaba tirante, como si el también estuviera sin aliento -. Te sugiero que estudies y practiques escribiendo el alfabeto hebreo a la primera oportunidad disponible, señorita Moody. Hay varias pociones que lo utilizan en gran cabida.

Las mejillas de Maud estaban enrojecidas. Dejó la pluma de grifo deslizarse dentro de la poción y retrocedió, alejándose de él.

-Lo haré – dijo -. Gracias.

-Necesitas descansar – observó Snape, sus ojos entrecerrados críticamente mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo -. Si deseas, puedes regresar a tu dormitorio. Los pasos restantes de la poción son bastante simples, no te perderás nada en consecuencia.

-Yo... Sí. Creo que sería una buena idea – Maud le sonrió débilmente -. Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches – dijo él, dándole la espalda.

Maud dejó la mazmorra y descendió por el frío corredor que olía a humedad, respirando hondamente en un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente. Le ayudó, pero no completamente.

_...los rumores,_ decía la ácida voz de Snape en su mente, _ya no serán rumores…_

Durante los siguiente tres días había pensado en varias interpretaciones posibles de sus palabras, y casi se convenció a sí misma de sólo había querido avergonzarla para que le dejara solo con su trabajo, o recordarle del peligro de dar a Muriel una oportunidad más para su malicia. Cualquiera menos la lectura simple y obvia, porque por experiencia Snape era raramente ni simple ni obvio.

Ahora lo sabía mejor, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Mi tío le matará, le había tomado ella el pelo a Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore, después de haberse estrechado las manos en su alianza. Y él se había tomado la amenaza seriamente, más seriamente de lo que ella había podido entender. Después de todo, ella sólo se había referido a que tío Alastor no aprobaría su relación de aprendiz con Snape, y que le llevaría algún esfuerzo convencerle.

¿No?

_Eres muy joven, Maudie. Crees que sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero no tienes ni idea del peligro..._

Que el cielo la ayudase, pensó desesperadamente. Su tío había tenido razón.

~ ~ ~


	3. Su Mundo Oscuro

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada._

***

**_ Capítulo Tres _**_ – Su Mundo Oscuro_

***

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo una voz de chica.

Maud levantó la vista para ver a Hermione Granger de pie delante de la mesa, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado en un esfuerzo por leer lo que Maud había escrito.

-Practicando el alfabeto hebreo – dijo ella, y la chica asintió, como si estuviera satisfecha.

-Sabía que no reconocía las letras. Pero… ¿Hebreo? – sus ojos se abrieron con una extraña mezcla de excitación y ansiedad -. Eso no va a salir en _Runas_ _Antiguas_, ¿no?

Si hubiera sido otro Gryffindor quien le hablaba, Maud habría finalizado la conversación fríamente y habría vuelto a su trabajo. Hermione, no obstante, era amiga de Víktor Krum, y con tal conocido mutuo era natural que al menos debían de tener una conversación. En cualquier caso, Snape se había marchado de Hogwarts después del desayuno, y Muriel no tenía ninguna razón para estar celosa de Maud si hablaba con Hermione, así que había poco que temer.

-No – admitió -, lo estoy aprendiendo para Pociones. 

-Oh. ¿Por qué no usas un hechizo de traducción?

-Porque tengo que escribir en hebreo, no leerlo – cuando la otra chica continuó con expresión desconcertada, Maud prosiguió con cierta exasperación -. Ya sabes, para cuando tienes que escribir una letra en la superficie de la poción.

Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-Nunca he oído del uso de letras hebreas de ese modo – hizo una pausa pensativamente -. No se menciona en _Magia del Medio Este_, estoy segura. Hay una referencia en _Una Historia del_ _Arte de las Pociones en el Oriente_ sobre magos chinos que dibujan ideogramas de la fortuna alrededor de sus calderos, pero eso no es de lo que estás hablando ¿no? 

-No – Maud dejó la pluma y cerró el libro de hebreo que había estado leyendo -. ¿Quieres decir que nunca has encontrado ninguna referencia sobre el trazo de letras o runas sobre una poción? ¿Con una pluma, por ejemplo? – no conocía a Hermione muy bien, pero por lo que se decía la chica era una enciclopedia andante de teoría mágica. Si ella no había oído nada sobre aquello…

-Supongo que debe estar en _Magia Hebraica_ – meditó Hermione, aunque sonó dudosa -. Espera, iré a echar un vistazo.

Regresó varios minutos más tarde con un libro de aspecto usado, se sentó al final de la mesa de Maud y empezó hojear a través de las páginas.

-No – murmuró -. No, no está... Quizás en el capítulo once...

Había un modo más rápido de resolver el problema, advirtió Maud: buscar la receta de la Poción Disolvente y mirar lo que decía. Si recordaba correctamente, debería esta en _Moste Potente Potions_, que estaba guardado en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca; pero Snape ya le había dado _carte blanche_ en lo que se refería a aquel tema, y Madame Pince ni siquiera le pidió una nota. Mientras Hermione continuaba pasando páginas y murmurando para sí misma, Maud se se levantó silenciosamente de su silla y fue en busca del libro.

Un vistazo a la página pertinente confirmó sus miedos. La receta requería una pluma de grifo, pero en las instrucciones no había ningún rastro de que nada raro debía hacerse con ella. Ciertamente no había nada sobre letras hebreas, o dibujos, o…

La pasada noche, Maud había permanecido lejos del dormitorio Slytherin hasta el último momento posible, y se arrastró hasta la cama sólo después de que las luces se apagaran, para que Muriel no la viera. Aún así, la memoria del tacto de Snape todavía le quemaba la piel, y había tenido miedo de mirar hacia su brazo a menos que viera las marcas de sus dedos en él.

Dormir nunca le había parecido tan lejano. El único medio con el que podía encontrar descanso del todo era diciéndose a sí misma, una y otra vez, que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. ¿De qué otro modo podía haberle mostrado Snape qué tenía que hacer? Era, después de todo, una poción volátil, y las instrucciones debían de seguirse al pie de la letra…

_Le mataré,_ la voz furiosa de su tío hizo eco en su mente.

-¿Lo encontraste?

Maud dio un salto y casi dejó caer el libro. Se volvió para ver a Hermione de pie, con _Magia Hebraica_ en mano.

-Yo no – admitió la chica. Entonces, con curiosidad renovada -: ¿En dónde lo oíste? ¿Estás segura de que no era sólo una broma?

-Sí – Maud le devolvió el _Moste Potente Potions_ a Madam Pince y se dio la vuelta -. Del todo.

* * *

_Hubo otra larga pausa antes de que Alastor Moody volviera a hablar, sonando tan resignado y cansado como ella se sentía:_

_-¿Y dices que no estás enamorada de Snape?_

_-No lo estoy. Tío, ¿cuándo te he mentido?_

_Él la cogió de la mano, sus dedos engullendo los suyos, y la apretó._

_-Lo sé, muchacha. Lo siento. Pero estas cosas pasan, lo sabes. Puede haber pasado ya._

_-No sé por qué creerías eso. Él no es exactamente lo que se dice encantador._

_Moody dejó ir una carcajada._

_-¡Eso es cierto! – entonces su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo y dijo -: Tan sólo… No confundas la dureza con la fuerza, Maudie, o un hombre de temperamento enfermizo con uno sensible. Muchas mujeres lo hacen, y lo lamentan._

_Fue lo más cerca que nunca había estado de admitir que ella no fuera ya una niña, y Maud se sintió extrañamente conmovida._

_-Lo recordaré – dijo suavemente -. Lo prometo. _

* * *

El caldero del despacho de Snape hervía peligrosamente cuando Maud fue capaz de escaparse de su última clase y apresurarse hacia la mazmorra para removerlo. Se lo merecería, pensó amargamente, si lo hacía de forma equivocada y le explotaba en la cabeza. Sin embargo, le dio las requeridas seis vueltas al contrario del reloj y esperó a que bajara antes de marcharse del despacho otra vez y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Había dado menos de tres pasos hacia el vestíbulo cuando la estridente voz nasal de Muriel la interrumpió.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el despacho de Snape, chica Moody? ¿O tengo que averiguarlo?

Maud se detuvo pero no se giró.

-Oh, estoy segura que crees que lo sabes – dijo fríamente -. Pero de hecho, el profesor Snape está fuera de Hogwarts hoy. Intenta sacar a relucir tus sucios rumores en otro lado, Groggins. No hay nada aquí para ti.

Fue el discurso más directo que le había dirigido a Muriel, pero pareció no perturbarla.

-No viniste hasta tarde anoche – dijo la chica suavemente, caminado hasta su lado y dándole un fuerte empujón con la punta de su varita -. Muy tarde. ¿Dónde estuviste, chica Moody? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Besándome apasionadamente en la Torre de Astronomía con George Weasley – le espetó Maud y empezó a alejarse.

Muriel la agarró por la túnica, tiró de ella y la empujó contra la pared.

-Te crees que eres perfecta ¿verdad? Te crees que eres muy buena. Vamos a probarlo, entonces. Ahora.

Maud se liberó de ella.

-No tengo nada que probar. Y batirse en duelo va contra las normas de Hogwarts, así que guárdate esa varita en tu manga.

-Vamos – susurró Muriel, sus ojos redondos brillaban en la media luz. Avanzó hacia el centro del vestíbulo, codos flexionados, los dedos apretándose y aflojándose alrededor de la varita -. Vamos, sabes que quieres. 

-Escíndete, Groggins.

-Ooh, la cieguita tiene carácter. ¿Lo sabe Snape? Puede que sí. Puede que le guste. ¿Fue por eso por lo que él te sostenía tan de cerca la otra noche?

Maud se quedó helada, instantánea y completamente, como si se encontrase cara a cara con un Basilisco. Miró fijamente a Muriel, incapaz de hablar.

-Se acerca muchísimo a ti para darte instrucciones ¿no? – dijo la chica, una sonrisa maliciosa rajándole el rostro -. No en clase, oh no, Snapey es demasiado listo para eso. Pero cuando cree que los dos estáis solos... 

La sangre saltó sobre la cara de Maud, la varita en su mano.

-Tres – dijo ásperamente -. Dos. Uno.

-¡_Apis_! – gritó Muriel, y un gran enjambre de abejas, zumbando furiosamente, salió disparado del final de su varita. 

Maud se agachó, sintiendo las garras de Athena hundiéndose en su hombro, y gritó:

-¡_Fumidus_!

Al instante el corredor se llenó de un espeso humo gris y las abejas se desvanecieron, dejando a Muriel tosiendo contra su manga.

No había tiempo que perder. Maud levantó su varita otra vez.

-¡_Limus_!

_-¡Contego!_ – farfulló Muriel, justo a tiempo. El conjuro rebotó en un escudo invisible y dio contra la pared. Entonces gritó con voz clara -: ¡_Turbo_!

Instintivamente, Maud se echó hacia un lado, pero fue demasiado para Athena. Asustada, la pequeña lechuza saltó al aire (derecha hacia el hechizo de Muriel). Con un chillido, empezó a caer al suelo, cabeza arriba, sus alas aleteando frenéticamente mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse en alto.

El corredor dio vueltas alrededor de Maud. Su estómago se rebelaba y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, las manos sobre su boca para evitar vomitar. Apenas puedo pronunciar el conjuro para romper el enlace visual con ella:

-_Abiungo_...

Y entonces, la varita de Muriel estaba en su garganta.

-No tan genial después de todo ¿verdad? – Muriel respiraba con dificultad, pero no había error en el triunfo de su voz -. Sin tu lechuza, no eres más que una inválida inútil. Y tu querido Snapey no está aquí para rescatarte. Así que... arrodíllate, ciega. Bésame los pies y te prometo ser buena, y quizás te dejaré ir.

Detrás de ella, Athena seguía dando vueltas y batiendo las alas desesperadamente, su aterrorizado ululo haciendo eco en el vestíbulo.

-No seas tonta, Muriel – dijo Maud entre dientes -. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento. ¿Quieres que te diga que has ganado? Bien. Has ganado. Eres mejor que yo. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

-Es un comienzo – Muriel sacudió las mejillas de Maud con la varita, lo suficientemente fuerte como para arañarla -. Ahora pregúntame cómo supe lo de ti y Snape. 

Maud levantó la cabeza, sus ojos esforzándose por vislumbrar el rostro de la otra chica, pero su alrededor permanecía oscuro. No podía recordar la última vez en que se había sentido tan indefensa.

-Adelante – insistió Muriel -, pregunta.

-Muy bien – la voz de Maud apenas era audible -. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Muriel dejó ir un gorjeo de placer.

-¡No lo hice! Tan sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Quieres decir… ¿Que es verdad? ¿Estuviste con él anoche? ¿Así? – se rió -. Oh, vas a estar en un gran problema cuando se lo diga a Umbridge… Puedes ser expulsada por eso, lo sabes. Y eso no es nada con lo que le harán a Snape…

No había tiempo para titubear, ni para pensar. Maud liberó su varita de su túnica, la apuntó en dirección a la voz de Muriel, y pronunció una sola palabra, fría y clara:

-¡_Obliviate_!

Hubo un súbito y horrible silencio. El agarre de Muriel se aflojó, y el frenético chillido de Athena se detuvo. Un minuto más tarde Maud sintió los pequeños talones de la lechuza sobre su hombro, y levantó la mano para calmar al tembloroso pájaro. Podía saborear la bilis en su garganta cuando susurró, "_Iungo_."

Muriel estaba sentada contra la pared, su varita había caído de su mano, su mirada vacía.

-Hola – murmuró vagamente -. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí?

_Odiándote. Odiándome a mí misma. Violando todo lo que pensaba que tenía sentido._ Las lágrimas escociéndole en los párpados.

-Nada importante – dijo pesadamente, recogiendo la varita de Muriel y devolviéndosela -. Es sólo... Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase. 

* * *

_-Bien, ahora estás sola, Maudie. Eso es lo que querías ¿no?_

_Estaba sorprendida._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Oh, vamos, muchacha. No habrías corrido el riesgo de venir hasta aquí sólo por una charla – se removió en la silla, apoyando su pierna buena sobre un taburete -. En el momento en que abrí la puerta y te vi ahí de pie, sabía que habías venido a decir adiós._

_Aquélla, sobre todo, era la parte de la conversación a la que Maud tenía pavor. Hizo girar su varita en sus manos una y otra vez, sin saber qué decir._

_-Nunca estaré contento de pensar en ti trabajando con Snape – dijo su tío rudamente -. Será mejor que te acostumbres a eso. Recuerda mis palabras, te arrepentirás del día en que confiaste en él. Pero…_

_Maud contuvo la respiración._

_-Aún así, no me meteré en tu camino – se levantó, apoyando una gran mano llena de cicatrices suavemente sobre su hombro -. Sabes que tienes una casa aquí, Maudie. Pase lo que pase, siempre, SIEMPRE, puedes volver conmigo._

_Hizo una pausa y descubrió sus dientes en una súbita sonrisa malévola._

_-Sobre todo si decides que quieres tener a Snape cortado en pequeños trocitos para alimentar a los kneazles. _

* * *

Maud nunca había imaginado que aceptaría el ofrecimiento de su tío, pero cuando la noche llegó a Hogwarts, estuvo pensando seriamente en ello. De todas formas ¿dónde estaba Snape?

La poción que él le había confiado se había puesto azul y aguada a la primera agitación, púrpura y gelatinosa a la segunda, y ahora, finalmente, se había vuelto negra como la Marmita y espesa. Sin embargo, no tenía instrucciones que la ayudaran a identificar la poción o decidir que debía hacerse con ella. Snape le había dicho que estaría de vuelta antes. Pero eran las diez en punto y aún no había señal.

¿Tenía que volver a bajar para remover la poción dentro de otras cinco horas? Seguramente no: iba en contra de las normas de Hogwarts que los alumnos dejaran sus dormitorios después de que se apagaran las luces y Snape (a pesar de su inexplicable comportamiento de la otra noche) nunca esperaría que ella rompiese las normas, ni estaría contento si se enterase de que lo había hecho.

Pero si no se ocupaba de la poción, ¿quién lo haría? ¿Potter?

Ahora olía como la Marmita también. Maud hizo un gesto de dolor y dejó la cuchara. Qué día tan espléndido había tenido. Todo lo que necesitaba era tener el caldero de Snape hirviendo hasta las tres de la mañana e inundar las mazmorras. Entonces probablemente él volvería y le haría limpiarlo.

Impotentemente, miró alrededor de la habitación, esperando encontrar algún rastro de una nota, una receta, un libro olvidado; pero como era típico en Snape, había dejado su despacho clínicamente en perfecto orden y no ofrecía ninguna pista. Su única esperanza era hablar con Snape, o al menos averiguar dónde podía estar. ¿Pero cómo?

Athena, sintiendo sin duda la frustración de su dueña, se acercó a la oreja de Maud y la mordisqueó confortándola. Maud sonrió con reticencia y levantó una mano para acariciar a la pequeña lechuza...

... y así, lo supo.

Unos minutos más tarde, armada con pergamino y pluma, se sentó en la mesa de la sala común Slytherin y escribió las tres primeras palabras que vinieron a su cabeza. El contenido del mensaje no era importante de todas maneras: lo que importaba era la dirección. Cuidadosamente, dobló el papel, lo selló con un toque de su varita y grabó "Profesor Severus Snape" en la parte de fuera. Entonces, con algo de dificultad ya que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Athena y por lo tanto no podía mirar en realidad hacia Athena, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata izquierda de la lechuza.

Aún después del incidente con Muriel, Athena había parecido retraída e incluso un poco deprimida: pero ahora, viendo la carta, ululó arriba y abajo emocionadamente. Como lechuza guía, raramente había tenido la oportunidad de repartir el correo. Habría puesto su corazón en ello, Maud lo sabía. Si Snape podía ser localizado a una distancia razonable, Athena podría volar hasta él tan rápido como sus pequeñas alas le permitieran.

Por otro lado, si Snape estaba a más de varias millas lejos, Maud perdería su enlace visual antes de que Athena lo encontrase. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Aunque tan sólo llegara el mensaje a manos de Snape, al menos él sabría que Maud lo estaba buscando.

Ninguno de los demás Slytherin que estaban en el salón parecían advertir, o importarle, lo que Maud estaba haciendo: después de todo, todos ellos enviaban lechuzas a sus amigos y parientes prácticamente cada día. Maud escogió una de las sillas de respaldo alto ante el fuego y se hundió en ella, respirando hondamente para sofocar sus nervios. Entonces levantó a Athena en sus manos, percibiendo la calidez de la pequeña lechuza y sus rápidos e erráticos latidos.

-Vete – susurró.

De inmediato Athena salió volando, rozando el techo bajo de la sala común. Tuvo que volar en círculos tres veces, esquivando por poco las lámparas que colgaban, antes de que la puerta se abriera y algunos estudiantes más entraran; entonces atravesó rápidamente la obertura y salió fuera, girando a la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda de nuevo, y subiendo las escaleras.

Los dedos de Maud se hundieron en los brazos de la silla cuando el mundo se inclinó y se elevó a su alrededor. Compartir la visión de Athena cuando volaba no había sido nunca una experiencia confortable, especialmente desde el interior. Pero al menos, Athena encontró una de las muchas lechuceras, esas oberturas inteligentemente ocultas diseñadas específicamente para un uso de aquel tipo: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó a través de las paredes exteriores hacia la noche invernal.

Había enviado a la pequeña lechuza en un tiempo miserable, se dio cuenta Maud con un retortijón de culpa: aunque no podía sentir el frío como Athena, podía ver las espesas nubes que cubrían la luna, los campos helados y el aguanieve que caía. Por un momento el batir de alas de Athena vaciló, haciendo que la visión de Maud se tambaleara vertiginosamente cuando ella cayó en picado en el aire, pero el mochuelo se sobrevino antes de que cayera más de unos pies, y continuó testarudamente.

Voló sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pasando por la iluminada cabaña de Hagrid y sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Allí, entre los oscuros árboles esqueléticos, Athena redujo el ritmo y planeó en silencio, su mirada recorrió el irregular terreno como si buscara a su presa. 

_Aquello_ era extraño. La única explicación en la que Maud podía pensar era que Athena debía de tener hambre, y sentía la necesidad de un aperitivo para fortalecerse antes de comenzar su tarea en serio. Pero antes de que pudiera enmarcar el pensamiento un ratón salió del sotobosque y Athena lo ignoró impasiblemente. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Sin embargo, la lechuza reanudó el vuelo, zigzagueando entre los árboles, hasta que alcanzó un pequeño claro medio cubierto entre espinas y morales. Rodeó el área lentamente antes de posarse en una rama que sobresalía, y Maud apretó los puños con impaciencia. Algo había ido mal, pensó. Athena debía haberse confundido. Quizás el conjuro de remolino de Muriel había...

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que la lechuza estaba mirando, y la sangre se heló en sus venas.

Cerca del borde del claro, medio oculto entre los matorrales, una oscura figura yacía derribada en el suelo. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, parte de su rostro oscuro por la sangre. Cuando Athena dejó su percha y voló hacia él, él hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, sólo para desplomarse una vez más sobre la hierba espolvoreada de nieve.

Impertérritamente, Ahtena se posó en el herido hombro del hombre y saltó hacia la pálida mitad de su cara. Al no responder él, le mordisqueó la oreja, pero él siguió sin moverse. Al final, evidentemente desconcertada, se alejó y observó fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil de Snape mientras el aguanieve caía a su alrededor.

Maud tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de saltar de la silla. Desesperadamente, en silencio, le gritó a la lechuza que era su único medio de visión: _¡Vuelve! ¡Tenemos que ir a por él, me tienes que guiar, vuelve!_

El enlace que compartía con Athena era visual, nada más, pero el hechizo había creado cierta unión, que la familiaridad y el pasar de los años había profundizado hasta la casi empatía. Puede que Athena no fuera capaz de oír el grito de Maud, pero conocía a su dueña lo suficiente. Su titubeo sólo duró un momento más, entonces con una repentina decisión, soltó la carta de su pata, la dejó caer sobre la mano extendida e inmóvil de Snape y se lanzó hacia el aire de nuevo.

No había tiempo que perder. "_Abiungo_," susurró Maud, y la imagen del bosque, con sus zigzagueantes caminos y tenebrosos conjuntos de árboles, se desvaneció. A ciegas, se levantó de la silla y caminó a lo largo de la áspera pared de piedra hacia la puerta.

No era la primera vez que Maud recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts sin Athena. Durante las últimas semanas, sabiendo que su desconocimiento del castillo era una desventaja para ella, se había forzado a sí misma a memorizar las rutas desde su dormitorio hacia varios lugares concretos: el Gran Comedor, la mazmorra donde Snape daba Pociones, el despacho de Dumbledore…

Dumbledore. Él la ayudaría... a salvar a Snape… si es que alguien podía. Dumbledore era a el único a quien su tutor informaba, tanto como profesor y como espía, él era también, sentía Maud, lo más cercano que tenía Snape a un padre. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!

Rozando con la yema de sus dedos la pared, contó los pasos, moviéndose tan rápidamente como se atrevía_. Cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro… y a la izquierda_. A la siguiente vuelta era hacia la derecha: y luego tenía que subir una estrecha escalera de diecisiete escalones, evitando con cuidado el sexto, que tenía una desafortunada tendencia a aplanarse y dejar al alumno incauto despatarrado. 

La entrada al despacho de Dumbledore estaba a treinta y ocho pasos desde el final de las escaleras, detrás de la gárgola de piedra. Maud puso la mano sobre la dura cabeza de piedra de la estatua, forzándose a sí misma a respirar profundamente para pensar calmada y racionalmente. La última vez que había estado allí, la contraseña había sido…

-Caramelo de melaza – dijo.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, aunque Maud en realidad no había esperado ninguna: Dumbledore habría cambiado la contraseña ya. Probó los nombres de de otras confecciones, yendo de lo delicioso hasta lo grotesco. Ninguno funcionó. Con gran frustración agarró la gárgola con ambas manos, y empezó a decir uno de tras de otro los nombres de cada clase de comida y bebida que podía recordar: todavía nada.

-Zumo de calabaza – dijo roncamente -. Pastel de carne. Bouillabaisse..,

-¿Maud?

La voz era de George, y parecía raramente seria. Maud se quedó helada, preguntándose si era seguro hablar con él, pero él se anticipó a ella:

-Está bien, no hay nadie más. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con el director – dijo ella temblorosamente -. Ahora mismo. Es importante.

-Dumbledore no está en su despacho. Ni siquiera está en Hogwarts. Mira, Maud, yo...

-¿No está... aquí? – ni en sus peores miedos había incluido aquello. Había visto a Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar: no había razón alguna por la que pensar que había decido marcharse esa noche. Había, por supuesto, la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera ido a buscar a Snape. Pero ella no se atrevería a arriesgar la vida de su mentor ante tal posibilidad.

No había otra solución. Maud tenía que ir fuera, al frío y al aguanieve y a los peligros del Bosque Prohibido, sola. Tan pronto como Athena volviera, iría a…

La mano de George se apoyó, muy suavemente, en su hombro.

-Lo siento muchísimo – dijo, y cogiendo su mano dejó algo pequeño y suave en su palma. Todavía estaba caliente, pero estaba completamente inerte, y sus dedos no podían detectar ningún latido.

-Athena – susurró.


	4. Sin Descanso

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

***

**_ Capítulo Cuatro –_**_ Sin descanso_

*** 

-No sé por qué vino a mí en vez de a ti – dijo George -. Me dirigía hacia el agujero del retrato cuando ella cayó de no sé donde y aterrizó a mis pies. Cuando la recogí, ya estaba muerta...

Maud inclinó la cabeza sobre sus manos, que sostenían el diminuto cuerpo sin vida contra su corazón. Habían habido signos de que pasaría, pensó tristemente. ¿Por qué no los había visto?

-... y supe que tenía que encontrarte, que decírtelo. Hay un mapa de Hogwarts (Harry lo tiene ahora) que puede mostrarte donde está cualquier persona… - hubo una embarazosa pausa -. Por eso vine.

Su garganta estaba todavía demasiado seca para dejarla hablar. Asintió.

-¿Crees que...le hizo alguien esto?

Maud sacudió la cabeza. Athena no era muy joven, y entre el shock de haber sido capturada por el conjuro de Muriel y el desacostumbrado esfuerzo de volar en el frío y la lluvia, su corazón simplemente se había parado. Ella debía de saber que se estaba muriendo para haber ido hacia George. Encontrarle había sido el regalo de despedida de Athena a su ama, un acto final de lealtad y amor.

Lentamente Maud sacó su varita, sosteniéndola suspendida sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la lechuza. "_Petrificus corpus_," suspiró, y el las suaves plumas se convirtieron en piedra. Ahora nada podría hacer daño a Athena, y estaría a salvo hasta que Maud pudiera volver y ofrecerle un adecuado entierro. Con cuidado, aunque tanta delicadeza ya no era necesaria, Maud se agachó y la dejó entre las patas de la gárgola. Después, parpadeando para limpiar las últimas lágrimas, se puso en pie y se volvió hacia George.

-Ayúdame – le dijo roncamente -. Por favor. Athena sabía... Tengo que ir a la Lechucería.

Por un momento George titubeó, y temió que estuviese a punto de discutir con ella, o al menos hacerle preguntas embarazosas. Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose sobre el suelo al moverse, y sus brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Muy bien – dijo -. Vamos.

Con agradecimiento, se pegó a él mientras él la guiaba por el corredor lejos del despacho de Dumbledore. Su brazo se sentía sorprendentemente fuerte, de músculo duro y no nada parecido al talle fibroso de Snape. Supuso que debía ser por el Quidditch -George y Fred eran golpeadores, si recordaba correctamente - lo que significaba dar muchos golpes fuertes. O al menos, así había sido hasta que Umbridge les prohibió jugar.

Lo que le recordaba… que debería decírselo ahora. Cualquier cosa con tal de tener su mente fuera de lo que acababa de pasar, o de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Hace un par de días – dijo suavemente mientras él la guiaba por un tramo de chirriantes escalones de madera – me preguntabas porqué no voy a ninguno de los partidos de Quidditch.

-¿El qué? – dijo George, claramente confuso -. Oh, eso… no es nada. Olvídalo.

-No, te debo una explicación – de hecho era lo menos que podía hacer sobre todo después de aquello: pero era un comienzo -. He intentado seguir el Quidditch una o dos veces, cuando era pequeña: mi tío me llevó un par de veces a los partidos. Pero Athena no sabía dónde mirar. Seguía a los jugadores equivocados o se distraía con una bludger cuando alguien estaba cazando la snitch. Y por supuesto no había manera de explicarle el juego. Todo era un ejercicio frustrante para ambas. Así que me rendí.

-Qué tonto – dijo George en tono disgustado y claramente refiriéndose a él -. Debí haber pensado en...

La palabra se convirtió en un silbido: la atrajo por detrás, abrazándola estrechamente. Por un segundo Maud se preguntó qué estaba pasando; entonces escuchó voces viniendo del pasillo hacia ellos. Contuvo la respiración cuando se acercaron:

-Te lo dije, Minerva, no es asunto nuestro – era el profesor Flitwick -. Si Dumbledore quiero ocuparse, no hay duda de que lo…

-El director Dumbledore – dijo la voz de McGonagall roncamente -, tiene bastante en lo que pensar. Como todos nosotros, con esta clase de tonterías. Tan pronto como el profesor Snape regrese…

-¿Se lo vas a decir? – Flitwick parecía alarmado -. ¿Crees que es prudente?

-Por supuesto que sí. Él es quien se debe encargar de esto, después de todo…

Doblaron en la esquina y Maud pudo sentir los músculos rígidos de la espalda de George relajarse uno a uno al degradarse las voces de los profesores hasta el silencio.

-Bien – le susurró -. No hay moros en la costa – enrollando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la empujó fuera del hueco y se dieron prisa.

-¿De qué crees que estaban hablando? – preguntó Maud, aunque tenía una profunda sospecha de que ya lo sabía.

-No sé. De algún Slytherin o algo, probablemente – George se detuvo -. Tú _no_ _eres_ la única en problemas ¿no? ¿Soy cómplice de un delito?

-No – dijo Maud. _Al menos_, añadió para sí misma, _ no todavía_.

-Lástima – dijo George. Luego, en un tono esperanzado -: ¿Crees que podríamos cometer alguno?

Estaba tomándole el pelo, lo sabía, intentando animarla. Sin duda pensaba que la mejor manera de hacerlo era sacar de su mente a Athena, darle algo de lo que reírse; y , normalmente, habría tenido razón. Pero él no sabía lo de Snape, solo en el bosque, andrajoso y sangrando y sin duda medio congelado hasta la muerte…

-Ey – dijo George. Deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla, levantándole la cara -. No pongas esa cara, Maud. Casi hemos llegado. Todo va a salir bien.

Era una insinuación obvia, y cualquier otra chica normal, especialmente una tan desesperada y necesitada de consuelo como Maud estaba ahora mismo, habría cerrado los ojos y se habría dejado besar. George era divertido y encantador y sorprendentemente considerado, y no había razón alguna en el mundo por la que Maud apartaría su cara…

Apartó la cara.

-Gracias – dijo suavemente.

George se lo tomó con tranquilidad, como ella había sabido que lo haría.

-Las damas en peligro son nuestra especialidad – dijo con tono desenfadado y Maud escuchó el crujir de unas viejas bisagras cuando él abrió otra puerta.

Así fue como la puerta de la Lechucería se hizo clara en un instante, cuando la rancia peste de excrementos de pájaros asaltó las fosas nasales de Maud. Tosió y hundió la cara en su manga cuando George la guió hacia delante, hacia la fría habitación sin corriente de aire.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó George.

-Necesito una lechuza – dijo Maud -. La más pequeña que encuentres, pero que parezca bastante tranquila.

-Muy bien – la soltó por los hombros y Maud lo oyó arrastrase por el suelo, haciendo pequeños sonidos de disgusto ocasionalmente cuando su pie resbalaba en algo -. Joder, qué frío hace aquí.

Maud se abrazó a sí misma, temblando, y esperó hasta que él volvió entre tropiezos.

-Encontré una – dijo -. No estoy seguro si está calmada o comatosa, pero aquí la tienes.

Con suaves dedos colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y entonces situó a la lechuza sobre su hombro. Maud pudo sentir sus garras cerrándose a la tela de su túnica, más grandes que las de Athena y sin duda más afiladas también; pero el pájaro se acomodó levemente en su nueva percha y no sintió dolor.

Ahora, pensó, el momento de la verdad. No había intentado aquello antes con un pájaro desentrenado: en ausencia de la preparación mágica especial que había hecho de Athena una exitosa lechuza guía, el conjuro de enlace puede que funcionara pobre, o erráticamente, o nada en absoluto. Maud alzó su varita, la deslizó en círculos alrededor de su cabeza y dijo con voz clara, "_Lungo_".

Varios horribles segundos pasaron a oscuras. _No funciona_, pensaba Maud frenéticamente, y a continuación, _pero tiene que funcionar. Tiene que hacerlo_.

La luz brilló tenuamente a los lados de su visión y lentamente empezó a extenderse, como el amanecer fantasmal del sol. La imagen que se pintó en su mente, poco a poco, era oscura e imprecisa (una habitación redonda de la torre bordeada por perchas ensombrecidas) y parecía extrañamente descolocada, como si estuviera mirando al mundo desde un ángulo desconocido.

La nueva lechuza debía ser más alta, se percató. Llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. Y el enlace entre ellos era muy primitivo: cuando se volvió para mirar a George, a penas pudo identificar sus facciones. Sólo podía esperar que su visión se hiciera más aguda con el tiempo.

-Funciona – dijo, cogiendo con su mano la de George y apretándola agradecida -. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

-¿Estarás bien? – preguntó, su frente arrugada con preocupación -. Estás blanca como el mármol. Por un momento pensé que ibas a desmayarte.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo… Gracias – titubeó, entonces se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios contra su mejilla -. No olvidaré esto.

George sonrió, sus dientes resplandecieron a media luz.

-Sin preocupaciones. Yo tampoco lo olvidaré.

Maud se giró para irse entonces, pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Espera – dijo -. ¿A dónde vas?

Parte de ella se moría de ganas por decírselo, por conseguir su ayuda. Aventurarse fuera sola, medio ciega en la oscuridad, buscando a un hombre que estaba al menos seriamente herido y quizás (No, no pienses en eso) muerto, sabiendo que aún cuando lo encontrara habría un largo y difícil camino de vuelta a Hogwarts, era casi insoportable.

Pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas y las heridas de Snape eran el resultado de una tarea encubierta, él no querría que nadie supiera que había sido herido. Y apareciendo al rescate junto a George Weasley traicionaría su alianza con ambos hombres, no sólo con ellos sino también con el resto de Hogwarts. Podía imaginarse a Snape tratando de explicarle _aquello_ a Voldemort. 

Desesperada, sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento, George. No puedo decírtelo. Pero no hay tiempo que perder… Por favor, déjame ir – cuando su agarre disminuyó añadió frenéticamente -: Algún día, pronto, te juro que haré todo lo posible para devolverte tu amabilidad. Pero ahora no. Ahora… ¡NO!

Con todas sus fuerzas se soltó de su agarre, se precipitó hacia la puerta (alarmada, la lechuza movió las alas y ululó a modo de protesta) y bajó por las escaleras estrepitósamente, su túnica ondeando tras ella.

-_Accio_ capa – jadeó corriendo -. _Accio_ bufanda. _Accio_ guantes. 

Intentó no pensar en lo que sus compañeras de habitación deberían haber pensado cuando su baúl se abrió de golpe y sus posesiones empezaron a salir de la habitación. Pero difícilmente le haría algún bien a Snape si _ambos_ morían congelados.

George debía haberlo comprendido, porque no parecía seguirla. Maud fue más despacio al acercase a las puertas de la entrada de Hogwarts, aliviada de ver que las prendas de vestir que había convocado volaban rápidamente hacia ella. Atrapó la capa en el aire y se la colocó encima de los hombros, rodeando con la bufanda verde y gris de Slytherin su garganta. Entonces abrió las puertas de un empujón y salió hacia la fría noche.

* * *

_-¡Es suficiente!_

_La voz de Alastor Moody atravesó la habitación como un trueno, tomando a Maud completamente por sorpresa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarle antes de que él la agarrara del brazo con la fuerza de un oso y la hiciera levantarse._

_-Tío…?_

_-¡No discutas conmigo, muchacha! Estoy harto de tus mentiras._

_Inexorablemente la propulsó hacia la puerta, los golpes de su pierna de madera eran como los de un martillo en un juicio._

_-¡Puede que seas capaz de engatusar a Dumbledore, pero no creas ni por un instante que puedas tomarme por tonto!_

_Dándose tardía cuenta del papel que él intentaba que representase, Maud comenzó a forcejear contra su agarre._

_-¡No puedes hacer esto! – gritó -. Mis padres…_

_-…se removerían en sus tumbas – bramó Ojoloco – si supieran en la venenosa serpiente en la que se ha convertido su hija! No hables conmigo de responsabilidad, niña. Ya eres mayor de edad; he terminado contigo. ¡Al fin tranquilo!_

_La empujó tan fuerte que Maud se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Pudo ver las cortinas de la casa de los vecinos moverse mientras su tío continuaba gritando en voz lo suficiente alta para que le escuchara toda la calle:_

_-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! Y como trates de volver..._

_Entonces, la puerta se cerró y ella se quedó sola._

* * *

La luna había logrado por fin liberarse de las nubes, y la lluvia helada estaba menguando. El césped crujía bajo los pies de Maud mientras corría a través de los terrenos y bajaba la larga pendiente hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Por lo que sabía, Umbridge o alguno de sus espías podían verla desde las ventanas de Hogwarts: pero no tenía tiempo para ocultarse. Sus preparaciones ya habían ocupado bastante tiempo y puede que Snape estuviera a punto de expirar. El pensamiento hizo que su estómago se retorciera, así que apresuró el paso. 

Disminuyó el paso cuando se acercaba a la cabaña de Hadrid. La luz del fuego resplandecía cálidamente a través de las ventanas, y la enorme y peluda silueta del dueño se hacía claramente visible en su interior. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle ayuda a Hagrid? A su manera era un amigo de Snape: a veces incluso parecía contemplarle con una especie de afecto interesado, como si Snape fuera algún fabuloso monstruo. Pero por otro lado, aunque Hagrid parecía tener buenas intenciones, no era muy célebre por su discreción...

Maud se sujetó más fuerte la capa sobre sus hombros y se apresuró.

En el momento en el que puso un pie en el Bosque Prohibido deseó no haberlo hecho. Los árboles se inclinaban sobre ella, sus negros y esqueléticos brazos entrelazándose tan estrechamente que bloqueaba toda la luz, excepto unos flojos rayos de la luz de la luna. Maud había caminado sólo unos pasos antes de tropezar y torcerse el tobillo, casi cayéndose de cabeza antes de poder agarrarse a una rama que sobresalía a su derecha. Aquello era una locura, pensó frenéticamente. El bosque estaba muy oscuro, el enlace visual era muy débil… Nunca encontraría a Snape así.

Cojeó unos pasos más antes de que la amplitud de su propia estupidez se hiciera clara. Luchando por sacar la varita de su túnica y disgustada consigo misma por no haber pensado en ella antes, la alzó y dijo en alto: _Lumos_.

La varita brilló, una luz plateada que iluminó el camino delante de ella. Captó la visión de unos ojos amarillos que la observaban fijamente cuando una pequeña criatura saltó fuera de su camino y se desvaneció entre los árboles; sobre ella, un grajo agitó las alas y croó antes de posarse de nuevo en su percha.

Había unicornios en ese bosque, y centauros; pero también había otras otras criaturas más salvajes, el bosque no estaba prohibido sin razón. Sin embargo, cuando Athena había hecho su primer vuelo de inspección, Maud no había visto nada a lo que temer. Quizás muchas de las criaturas estuviesen invernando, o al menos acurrucadas en algún lugar caliente. Después de todo, sólo un singular monstruo determinado (o una mujer joven desesperada en particular) estaría fuera en una noche como aquélla.

Tenía una cercana idea de la dirección en la cual podía encontrar a Snape: pero en su vuelo a través del bosque Athena había prestado poca importancia a los caminos, y era difícil para Maud anticipar dónde podía dirigirse una senda. Dos veces había seguido por una aparentemente prometedora ruta sólo para ver que se curvaba hacia una inesperada dirección y la obligaba a retroceder. Al final, frustrada casi hasta el punto de echarse a llorar, se detuvo, se volvió y miró hacia el camino por el que había venido pensando en ir a buscar a Hadrid después de todo.

A menos que…

Maud apoyó la varita sobre su palma abierta y dijo:

-¡_Praemonstro_ Severus Snape!

La varita dio vueltas y se detuvo apuntando hacia el camino, hacia la parte más espesa del bosque. Por un momento Maud titubeó: entonces, con un suspiro, se subió la túnica y empezó a caminar a través de la maleza.

-_¡Reducto!_ – dijo, balanceando la varita delante de ella como un machete y apartando a golpes los restos oscuros de los matorrales -. ¡_Reducto_! ¡_Reducto_!

Aún con la ayuda de la magia no era una tarea fácil hacer un nuevo camino, y para cuando Maud llegó a su destino estaba exhausta. Echó a un lado el último obstáculo (una zona de matorrales espinos de aspecto desagradable) y a punto de entrar en el claro sus cansados pies la traicionaron. Se pilló el piel en una raíz, tropezó y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. 

-Veinte… puntos menos para… Slytherin – dijo una débil pero claramente audible voz desde el suelo al lado suyo -. Estoy… muy disgustado… contigo… señorita Moody.

Maud casi se desmaya de alivio. Se arrastró hacia él, cogió su floja y fría mano entre las suyas y preguntó temblorosamente:

-¿Es por entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, estar fuera después del toque de queda o por dañar los terrenos de Hogwarts?

Apenas podía distinguir las facciones de Snape en la oscuridad, pero parecía estar pensando. Al final dijo:

-Tienes razón… cincuenta.

Su pulso se sentía débil y errático bajo sus dedos, y su piel estaba helada. Cuando ella le envolvió con sus brazos y su capa, Snape tiritó incontrolablemente: estaba calado hasta los huesos.

-Soy una tonta – dijo enfurecida -, debería haber traído a Hagrid… 

-No – dijo Snape a través de sus castañeteantes dientes -. A Hagrid no.

Maud le miró preocupadamente. Puede que Snape fuera delgado, pero era definitivamente más pesado que ella, sobretodo teniendo la ropa mojada: no había manera alguna de que pudiese levantarle del suelo. Aparecerse estaba fuera de cuestión. Había camillas y sábanas calientes en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero ella no estaba preparada para hacerlas aparecer a tanta distancia. Si sólo tuviera que transportar a Snape podía conjurar un simple _ mobilicorpus_; pero él la necesitaba, para mantenerle caliente. Así que…

_-Levo_ – susurró, y sintió que su cuerpo se hacía ligero. Delicadamente, empezó a levantarlo.

Desafortunadamente, no fue lo suficiente delicada. Snape se convulsionó contra ella súbitamente y tuvo arcadas, un horrible sonido seco que le hizo saber que no era la primera vez que las tenía. Los músculos se destensaron y perdió la conciencia.

Ahora, pensó Maud. Se olvidó de ser cuidadosa: lo que necesitaba ahora era rapidez. Arrastrando a Snape con ella, luchó por volver al sendero.

La siguiente media hora fue como algo sacado de una pesadilla, sólo que no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan malo. Pareció llevarle todo el tiempo conseguir llegar a algún lado y Snape entraba y salía de la conciencia cada varios minutos, lo que no dejaba de aterrorizar a Maud. Cada vez que su cabeza caía estaba segura de que había muerto. Después de todo, si estaba mojada y tiritaba a pesar de su capa y si el mero esfuerzo de encontrarle le había dejado agotada ¿cómo debería de sentirse él? 

Una o dos veces una bestia oscura se cruzó en su camino, girándose para contemplarles con luminosos ojos y poniendo a Maud rígida de miedo. Pero al final, la criatura acababa escondiéndose.

Casi lloró de alivio cuando por fin el camino dio la vuelta, los árboles se apartaron y avistó las resplandecientes ventanas de la cabaña del guardián de las llaves. Deseó correr hacia la puerta y echarla abajo, pero se detuvo agradecidamente ante la estera de bienvenida de Hagrid: Snape había deshechado aquella idea. Por otro lado, si intentaba arrastrar a Snape todo el camino hacia Hogwarts y a través de los corredores hasta su habitación, seguro que serían interceptados, lo que sería aún peor. Parecía que sólo había una solución. Si pudiese sacar a Hadrid de su cabaña por un par de minutos, sólo el tiempo suficiente para usar su chimenea… 

La cabeza de Snape cayó sobre su hombro; podía escuchar su lenta y poco profunda respiración en su oído. Si no lo calentaba y lo acomodaba pronto entraría en shock. Maud reunió sus últimas fuerzas mágicas, apuntó con su varita al cielo y gritó:

_- ¡Draco praestigium!_

Como un conjuro de ilusión era impresionante: un dragón plateado y verde salió de su varita, extendió sus alas y soltó un melodioso rugido. Desde donde estaba escondida tras el montón de leña Maud vio la enorme sombra de Hagrid tapar la luz de la lumbre cuando se levantó de un salto.

-¡Voy, cariño! ¡No te vayas! ¡Espérame!

Un instante después abría la puerta, mirando enfervorizadamente en todas direcciones en busca de una señal de su precioso dragón. Maud sacudió su varita y la ilusión del Galés Verde dejó ir un fino chorro de llamas, rodeó la cabaña y luego voló hacia el bosque. Embelesado, Hagrid lo siguió.

Maud esperó hasta que el medio gigante se hubo desvanecido entre los árboles y los sonidos en su camino a través de los matorrales no se escucharon más. Entonces, todavía agarrando en un embarazoso abrazo a Snape, luchó por subir a la cabaña.

No había ni abierto la puerta cuando el enorme perro de caza de Hagrid saltó con un ladrido. Maud agarró a Snape convulsivamente, horrorizada al darse cuenta de que debían apestar a sangre; pero después de un atemorizante gruñido, _Fang_ simplemente los olfateó de arriba abajo antes de volver a sentarse sobre sus patas.

Snape debía de haber estado allí antes, pensó Maud aliviada mientras arrastraba a su mentor a través del umbral. O eso o que el perro tenía un inusual grado de percepción cuando había que distinguir un amigo de un enemigo. En cualquier caso, _Fang_ parecía satisfecho: aún cuando Maud se vio obligada a empujarle a un lado, el perro jabalinero no ofreció resistencia. 

Hagrid había hecho un gran fuego, que llenaba la cabaña al completo de calor. Al acercarse al fuego, Maud sintió que los entumecidos dedos de sus pies y manos empezaban a dolerle. Eso y el cansancio la volvieron torpe: tropezó en la alfombra de la chimenea y dejó caer a Snape descuidadamente en el suelo. Pero aún así su profesor no se encogió, sólo rodó sobre su espalda y yació inmóvil. Su cabello estaba enmarañado en hielo y sangre, su piel del color del hueso. Sólo el superficial arriba y abajo de su pecho le aseguró que estaba vivo. 

Estaba tan frío, pensó frenéticamente. Más que nada quería coger un montón de mantas y estirarse a su lado hasta que se despertara. Pero no podían permanecer allí: Hagrid volvería en cualquier momento. Se levantó de su posición agachada, recorriendo sus manos a lo largo de la repisa de la chimenea. 

No le costó mucho encontrar el tarro de polvos Flu, aunque la tapa estaba llena de polvo y parecía haber sido usado muy poco. Cogiendo un puñado de polvo brillante lo echó al fuego. Entonces, cuando las llamas se volvieron esmeralda y se alzaron con un estruendo, se flexionó y tiró del brazo muerto de Snape hacia sus hombros.

-El dormitorio del profesor Snape en Hogwarts – dijo, tan claramente como pudo, y dio un paso hacia delante. 

Hubo una momentánea ráfaga de calor, seguida por el familiar túnel negro del viaje flu. Un largo montón de rejillas la azotaron a velocidad mareante, entonces vino un súbito golpe y cayó hacia delante, fuera de una extraña chimenea fría y hacia una habitación igual de desconocida. 

A su lado, Snape se movió incómodo, murmurando algo inteligible.

-Todo está bien – le susurró ella -. Ahora está en casa. Estoy aquí. Todo está bien.

La habitación de Snape era un lugar austero: meticulosamente limpio, bien amueblado y ciertamente adecuado para el propósito, pero no era atractivo o acogedor. Sin embargo, la cama parecía bastante confortable. Con un último esfuerzo Maud lo subió encima y arregló las almohadas y sábanas a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo. 

Había un pedestal para lavarse al lado de la ventana, y el agua en la jarra olía a fresco. Con una suave palabra y un golpe de su varita la calentó, luego llevó la palangana al lado de la cama y empezó, cuidadosamente, a limpiar la suciedad de la cara y el pelo de Snape. No tardó en encontrar la fuente de la sangre que tanto la había alarmado: un corte de una pulgada en su cuero cabelludo, justo detrás de la sien derecha. Era menos profunda de lo que había temido, no obstante, y había dejado de sangrar de gravedad.

Con cuidado, bajó las mantas que cubrían a Snape, buscando más heridas. Su túnica estaba manchada en varias partes, pero no había manera de decir si los oscuros parches eran de sangre o de suciedad o simplemente humedad. Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, de todas formas no iba a volver a llevar esas ropas otra vez. Reuniendo coraje, sostuvo su túnica por el cuello y la rasgó para abrirla. 

Un instante después algo frío como el hielo se cerró entorno a su muñeca y una voz dijo, débil y áspera por el dolor pero aún así bastante clara:

-Creo que no.

Maud se sobresaltó, el calor alzándose en su cara.

-Está herido…

-Magulladuras. Una costilla rota – respiró profunda y temblorosamente, hizo una mueca y la dejó ir -. O dos. Nada más.

-Pero su túnica… La sangre…

-No es tan grave como parece – alzó una mano hacia su sien, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dedos rozaron carne abierta -. Pero esto…

Maud frunció el ceño y se inclinó, intentando ver si sus pupilas eran uniformes, pero era difícil de saber con aquella luz. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, negros y resplandecientes; la contemplaban sin expresión.

-¿Se acuerda de cómo se hirió la cabeza? – preguntó.

-No… por ahora.

Maud se sentó sobre sus talones.

-Ha estado recuperando y perdiendo la conciencia y cuando intenté moverlo la primera vez iba a vomitar.

Snape movió sus hombros, como si fuera a levantarse: Maud puso una mano sobre su pecho para que se mantuviera estirado. Su piel se sentía húmeda bajo su palma.

-No se mueva.

Snape parpadeó. Sus pupilas no era uniformes, vio entonces. Y parecía desconcertado, lo que era otra mala señal. Bajo condiciones normales Snape tenía un ingenio afilado como una daga y una lengua no menos afilada, pero ahora le costó varios segundos responder.

-Señorita Moody – dijo -. ¿Has sido _alguna vez_ una niña?

-Pregúnteselo a mi tío.

Snape parecía estar considerándolo.

-Lo haré – dijo -. La próxima vez. Si hay otra, que no es probable.

Aquello sería un seco y críptico discurso para muchos pacientes, pero para Snape se parecía peligrosamente a un balbuceo. Maud puso una mano sobre su frente.

-Descanse – dijo -. No hable. Voy a prepararle algo para su contusión; estaré aquí enseguida si me necesita.

Una media sonrisa parpadeó en su boca.

-La señorita Groggins tendría algo que decir a esto.

-La señorita Groggins – dijo Maud con más que usual sarcasmo -, que se aguante.

Snape no respondió. Maud le dirigió una afilada mirada, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos, así que se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea. Los elfos domésticos habían dejado un gran montón de leña: sólo tuvo que apuntar con su varita y murmurar _"Incendio."_

Té fuerte negro como base, pensó mientras miraba fijamente a las crecientes llamas, con una gota de yema de huevo de runespoor si podía encontrarlo. Valeriana para parar el shock, pero no mucha. Prodigiosa para el dolor de cabeza, ginseng para la falta de alerta, y crecehuesos para las costillas. Luego algo de pasta de consuelda para sus cortes y arañazos… 

Como había supuesto, muchos de los ingredientes que quería estaban en los armarios de Snape, y no fue difícil compensar los otros. Echándole una ojeada a intervalos para asegurarse de que su paciente seguía despierto, acabó de preparar el té y se lo llevó.

-¿Puede sentarse? – le preguntó.

Snape no dijo nada, así que Maud puso una mano sobre su brazo. Todavía tiritaba, y era de esperar: aún con las mantas y un buen fuego, aquellos harapos húmedos que llevaba no le estaban haciendo ningún bien. Por un momento Maud pensó discutir con él: entonces con una súbita decisión dejó el té sobre la mesita de noche, se volvió de espaldas y conjuró tres hechizos por encima de su hombro en una rápida sucesión. Snape hizo un sonido de indignación, yacía plano sobre su espalda con las mantas alrededor de los hombros, y los andrajosos restos de sus ropas cubrían el pedestal para lavarse.

-Deje de refunfuñar – le dijo Maud severamente -. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacerle? ¿Violarle?

Algo de la vieja chispa volvió a los ojos de Snape. Con esfuerzo se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó sobre un codo, alcanzando la taza que le ofrecía.

-Si ese comentario pretendía ser humillante – dijo, sorbiendo cuidadosamente el té caliente -, tendrá que hacerlo mejor.

Maud untó consuelda en su sien, haciéndole gesticular de dolor (o quizás sólo era el sabor del té).

-No sé por qué debería querer humillarle – dijo ella -. Dios sabe que nunca me ha hecho nada… ni me ha mentido o manipulado…

-Nunca te he mentido – sus voz todavía estaba ronca, pero había una ferocidad en ella que sorprendió a Maud -. Y si a veces he omitido la verdad, siempre te he dado los medios para que descubrieses la verdad tú misma.

-¿Como enviarme a la biblioteca a aprender el alfabeto hebreo? - Maud bajó las mantas hasta su cintura y empezó a untarle consuelda sobre un largo arañazo que le cruzaba un costado -. Aprecié eso.

-Maud… - empezó Snape, deteniéndose entonces. En un extraño tono alterado preguntó -: ¿Dónde está Athena?

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el resurgimiento de un dolor negado durante largo tiempo.

-Está muerta.

-Entonces – entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de enfocarla -. ¿Cómo puedes ver?

-¿Quiere decir que no se ha dado cuenta de… - empezó Maud a decir, pero entonces lo advirtió.

No había ninguna lechuza encima de su hombro, no había habido ninguna por un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera había estado con ella cuando se puso la capa para salir. Debía haberse quedado en la lechucería cuando salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando a George demasiado atónito para ir tras ella. Y había estado muy centrada en la tarea de rescatar a Snape, con todos los peligros y dificultades, para darse cuenta.

-Puedo ver – susurró, apenas creyéndoselo, y entonces su maraña de emociones fue demasiado para ella y empezó a llorar, enormes sollozos apagados que le hacían temblar todo el cuerpo, su recién recuperada visión nadando en la borrosidad mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

~ ~ ~

Continuará.


	5. Resiste y Espera

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

***

**_ Capítulo Cinco –_** _Resiste y Espera_

*** 

Maud debía haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida porque cuando abrió los ojos otra vez el fuego había disminuido y la luna sin nubes brillaba a través de la ventana. Alguien le había echado una manta por encima y su mejilla y sus manos estaba sobre algo cálido que subía y bajaba en un lento y estable ritmo: le costó un momento de desorientado parpadeo antes de darse cuenta que era Snape.

Maud se levantó de repente, horrorizada por el pensamiento de que debía haber estado apoyada sobre su pecho por horas y que él no había dicho nada (¿Había entrado en coma mientras ella dormía?). Pero una ojeada a su cara la tranquilizó. Sus ojos todavía estaban medio cerrados, pero brillaban con una renovada inteligencia, observándola mientras se movía sin vacilación.

-Las costillas fracturadas están en el lado derecho – dijo, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos -. De lo contrario habría puesto objeciones. Alta y obscenamente, de hecho.

La piel bajo sus palmas estaba caliente ahora, suave y aterciopelada. Olía a consuelda, en vez de a sangre, y los arañazos y cortes sobre su pecho parecían menos graves.

-¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó.

-Vivo. Consciente. En ambos hay una distintiva mejoría y por ello tienes mi gratitud – se detuvo, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos -. Aunque deberías saber que no estaba bromeando en lo de quitar puntos a Slytherin.

-Lo sé.

Una ceja negra se alzó.

-¿Sin protestas? ¿Ni discusiones?

-No – dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por su pecho, poniendo la manta alrededor de sus hombros y se sentó -. He roto las reglas de Hogwarts después de todo. No lo hice de mala fe, pero lo hice no obstante. Y ahora mucha gente debe saber que estuve fuera del castillo después del toque de queda… Si usted no quita esos puntos, otro lo hará. Así que… - se encogió de hombros un poco -. Sólo tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

-Las consecuencias que te afectan a ti personalmente son una cosa: las que afectan a tu Casa al completo son otra – Snape entrecerró los ojos -. Puede que tus compañeros Slytherin no te perdonen por esto.

No era un pensamiento agradable, pero aún así Maud sonrió.

-¿Preferirían que hubiese salvado su posición en la competición de casas dejándole morir?

-Ellos no lo sabrían.

-No – estuvo ella de acuerdo, mirando hacia el fuego. Entonces, más suavemente dijo -: No, no lo sabrían. Pero yo sí.

Hubo una larga pausa. Luego Snape dijo, con una súbita y poco característica urgencia:

-Maud.

Su voz era como la miel y el trueno. Sorprendida, Maud volvió a mirarle y la intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

-Lo que quiero saber es – dijo ella temblorosamente antes de que él pudiera hablar - ¿quién pierde cuando es usted quien rompe las reglas?

Él aceptó la interrupción con una socarrona sonrisa.

-Touché, señorita Moody. La respuesta, por supuesto, es el profesor Dumbledore. Que es precisamente lo que no intento hacer.

-Ya veo – dijo Maud. Su garganta estaba seca -. Y eso explica el incidente con la pluma ¿no?

Snape alcanzó un mechón del cabello de Maud y lo apartó de su cara. 

-Eso era… cuestionable, lo admito. Pero no fue sin una buena razón.

Maud sabía, o al menos creía que sabía, a lo que se refería.

-Si su intención fue asegurarse que así pensaría en usted y esperaría ansiosamente su llegada – dijo -, haciéndome darle vueltas a esa poción suya cada cinco horas habría sido más que suficiente. Y hablando de eso, espero que no fuera algo peligroso porque creo que debe estar ahora desbordándose.

-Ahora – dijo Snape -, se habrá vuelto blanca como la cola. La poción no importa – sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla -. ¿Qué es esto?

Maud casi se había olvidado de la magulladura.

-Yo… Tuve un encuentro con Muriel. Yo…

-Estás asustada – bajó la mano -. ¿Qué has hecho?

Ahí iba. Su autocontrol se rompió, y las palabras salieron fuera.

-¡Qué ha hecho _usted_ es la cuestión! Muriel se enfrentó a mí con una de sus estúpidas historias sobre nosotros, pero esta vez parecía como sí supiese algo de verdad. Pensé que debía habernos espiado preparando la Poción Disolvente, que había visto… lo que hizo. Y para cuando me di cuenta que me había equivocado ya me había traicionado a mí misma… y a usted. Ella me amenazó con informar a Umbridge, y tuve que… utilicé… Sé que no se considera incorrecto, pero lo detesto…

-Empleaste el Obliviate en ella – su voz era baja.

Maud asintió miserablemente.

-¿Te dijo tu tío lo que pienso de ese conjuro? Debería saberlo.

-Sí – ahora que había empezado a confesar era difícil detenerse -. Él creía… temía… que mi disgusto por él viniera de usted.

Snape echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió.

-¡El viejo perro sospechoso! Con razón estaba tan furioso.

-No es divertido – protestó Maud -. ¿Tiene idea de… - se detuvo -. ¿Furioso? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando hablé con él hace unas horas – dijo Snape y se inclinó sobre la almohada.

Por un momento Maud simplemente lo miró fijamente, estupefacta. Entonces dijo:

-No me diga que _él_ le hizo esto. 

Alastor Moody siempre había sido bueno con su sobrina, pero en general no era célebre por su tolerancia. Si Snape lo había cogido en un mal momento, se había acercado a él de un mal modo…

-No todo, no. Consiguió darme varios golpes sólidos antes de que fuera capaz de razonar con él: pero después, tuvo algo de provocación.

Hizo una pausa, obviamente saboreando el momento, y Maud apenas resistió la urgencia de estrangularle. En vez de eso, cogió la taza de la mesita de al lado y fue hacia el caldero para rellenarla.

-¿Qué clase de provocación? – le preguntó, seleccionando tarros y botellas de su estantería para añadir más ingredientes al té. Podía tomar otra dosis ahora, y esperanzadoramente lo mantendría despierto lo suficiente como para contarle la historia. _ Toda_ la historia.

Snape esperó a que le trajese la taza y volviese a su asiento al lado de la cama antes de responder.

-La suficiente. Mientras estaba fuera en el bar, dejé un poco de basura justo en su puerta delantera, que él naturalmente recogió a su vuelta.

-¿Trasladaste a mi tío? – Maud estaba simultáneamente impresionada y horrorizada. Los trasladores sin registrar no sólo eran peligrosos y difíciles de crear (si Snape sabía hacerlo probablemente debía haberlo aprendido de Voldemort) sino que el Ministerio tendría la varita de cualquier mago al que hubiesen pillado haciéndolo. Y aunque Alastor Moody mantenía su casa protegida por una formidable serie de detectores mágicos de enemigos y conjuros de protección, el plan de Snape debía de haberlo tomado completamente por sorpresa: ninguna de las protecciones de _Ojoloco_ podían haberlo alertado de alguien actuando sin malicia. 

Snape se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia alguna.

-Necesitaba hablar con él en privado. Y, ya que sus sospechas sobre mi carácter y mi lealtad eran tales que nunca estaría dispuesto a verme a solas, no veía otra alternativa mejor. Por supuesto, no había ni llegado al lugar (un cómodo campo remoto) que llegó a la conclusión que había sido enviado para asesinarle, y actuó de acuerdo a eso. Tu tío pelea como el mismo diablo, por cierto.

-Lo sé – dijo Maud, con cierta satisfacción.

-Pasemos algún tiempo iluminando el campo, mientras él conjuraba aspersiones a mi inteligencia, mis antepasados, y mis hábitos personales. No obstante, eventualmente se dio cuenta que yo no se lo devolvía. Le llevó un tiempo calmarse, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo en dejar de lanzarme maldiciones y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Que era?

Snape frunció el ceño ante el té que estaba bebiendo, como si algo sobre él lo dejara perplejo. 

-Varias cosas – dijo al final -. Por un lado, le di algo de información sobre las actuales actividades de los mortifagos que sabía le interesarían, y que podía confirmar utilizando sus propias fuentes. Puede que tu tío se haya retirado, pero evidentemente no tiene intención de dejar el campo de batalla – por un momento casi pareció agradecido. Entonces su voz recuperó su viejo tono sardónico y continuó -: Un día saldrá de en medio de una explosión de gloria de pata de palo, sin duda llevándose varios trozos de arquitectura con él.

"En cualquier caso, llamé entonces a su vanidad pidiéndole que me ayudara a representar un pequeño espectáculo para el bien de mis compañeros mortífagos, algunos de los cuales no parecían del todo convencidos de mi alianza con Voldemort. Sugerí indirectamente que tú estarías más segura si mi lealtad no se ponía en cuestión, y después de expresar su opinión sobre mí con un lenguaje aún más colorido e imaginativo, accedió.

"Discutimos otros temas, y parecía haber un progreso, cuando apareció no otro sino Parnaby, uno de los mortífagos de los que le había estado hablando. Me había estado siguiendo a escondidas desde que topé con él en Knockturn Alley aquella mañana, sin duda esperando a que hiciera algo traicionero para que pudiera informar de mí. Desafortunadamente, eligió ese momento para decidir que estaba de veras del lado del Señor Tenebroso, elogiándome por mi ingenio al capturar al hombre de mala fama _Ojoloco_ Moody, y me pidió tener el honor de matarle.

Las manos de Maud fueron hacia su boca.

-Estaba a punto de decirle que pensaba que Voldemort disfrutaría si ese placer lo tenía él, pero tu tío se me adelantó atacándonos con un efectivo conjuro y haciéndonos caer. Parnaby se recuperó antes que yo: fue tras él y los dos iban a enzarzarse con uñas y dientes cuando me vi obligado a intervenir.

Hizo una pausa entonces, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Por supuesto, después de eso Parnaby no tardó en darse cuenta del lado de quién estaba. Y sabiendo que era superado en número luchó con todo lo que tenía, desesperado en llevarse al menos a uno de nosotros con él. Casi lo… logró.

-Su cabeza – la voz de Maud era un susurro -. ¿Se lo hizo él?

Snape dejó ir una corta risa.

-Me tiró una piedra mientras intentaba esquivar uno de sus conjuros. No muy sofisticado pero ciertamente efectivo – llevó una mano hacia su sien, como si fuera a tocar la herida; entonces pareció pensarlo mejor y la dejó caer -. Debería haber recordado que había sido cazador cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, pero estaba… algo distraído en ese momento.

-Y al final… - Maud se aclaró la garganta -. ¿Parnaby fue capturado?

-Oh, no – su rostro estaba ceñudo -. Muerto.

Los dedos de Maud se curvaron lentamente en su palma. Parte de ella quería preguntar quién lo había hecho; pero el resto decidió que en realidad no quería saberlo.

Snape continuó con un tono más enérgico.

-Sabía que Voldemort enviaría a alguien a investigar, y ni tu tío ni yo deseábamos estar allí cuando eso ocurriese. Los dos nos aparecimos al instante, él en su casa y yo en el lejano límite del Bosque Prohibido, que fue por supuesto lo más cerca que pude de Hogwarts sin ser visto… - se encogió de hombros -. El resto ya lo sabes.

Maud sacudió la cabeza.

-Tuvo suerte de que no se escindiera, después de todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se ha estado arrastrando por el bosque antes de que lo encontrara?

-No lo sé – por primera vez parecía dudar, y miró hacia su taza de nuevo -. No pudo haber sido durante mucho o habría muerto, pero parecieron horas antes de que Athena viniera con tu mensaje… Que era muy consolador, por supuesto_. __ "¿Dónde está?"_ No exactamente sentimental, pero al menos me dio algo en lo que pensar mientras estaba consciente.

Maud enrojeció.

-Tenía que escribir algo. Necesitaba una nota para que Athena la llevar y así poder ver dónde estaba.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

-¿Utilizaste el lazo visual con ella para ver mi localización? Eso fue imaginativo. Me pregunto por qué nadie pensó en hacer eso antes.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien lo hizo, pero sólo funciona con distancias cortas. Y en muchos casos probablemente no funcionase del todo – hizo una pausa, tragándose el nudo de la garganta -. Athena ha sido como una parte de mí durante trece años. La unión que teníamos era… especial.

-Lo sé – por una vez no había burla en su tono.

-Era vieja, y no estaba acostumbrada a hacer mucho ejercicio. Debería haber sabido que su corazón sería débil – Maud inclinó la cabeza, luchando contra la sobrecarga de culpa -. Debería haberlo sabido.

La mano de Snape cubrió la suya, agarrándola con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Maud. Si no hubiera sido por mí… - entonces se detuvo y dijo en una peculiar voz -. ¿Qué es lo que _pusiste_ en este té?

Pilló a Maud de improvisto.

-¿Qué?

-Pusiste una pluma de Jobberknoll en mi té – parecía atónito.

Maud con esfuerzo mantuvo su expresión serena, sentándose en la silla.

-No puedo imaginar por qué pensaría tal cosa.

Lanzó la taza con una maldición: se hizo pedazos contra la pared. Entonces, mientras ella lo observaba, empezó a reír: una risa cansada, sin alegría que siguió y siguió hasta que cayó contra las almohadas, exhausto.

-Muy bien, señorita Moody – dijo ahogadamente -. Parece que me tienes a tu merced. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Salvajes pensamientos se persiguieron unos a otros dentro de su cabeza y por un momento estuvo abrumada por el verdadero número de posibilidades. Pero la primera pregunta que salió de la boca de Maud fue, perversamente, una que casi había olvidado hasta hoy:

-¿Por qué odia a Harry Potter?

Por un momento Snape se quedó en silencio y Maud se pregunto si respondería. Entonces dijo, lentamente:

-Odio no es la palabra que yo escogería. Encuentro el comportamiento del chico exasperante, su parentela detestable y su actitud menospreciante, pero eso no es nada comparable con mi opinión de los... otros - en su última palabra sus ojos se enfurecieron súbitamente y Maud se preguntó en quién podía estar pensando: entonces continuó -. No obstante, diré esto.

"Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, magos y brujas lucharon, sangraron y murieron; perdieron hogares, seres queridos, la salud y el juicio; representaron increíbles actos de heroismo y autosacrificio. Pero en los anales de la historia de la magia ¿quién recibe el crédito por la derrota de Voldemort? El maldito Harry Potter."

Por un momento su voz perdió su suavidad y Maud escuchó una áspera falta de culto por debajo: entonces, Snape pareció acordarse y continuó como antes.

-Un niño de pecho no tiene derecho a ser llamado héroe. Potter no sabía nada, no hizo nada. Simplemente fue que estuvo presente cuando Voldemort cometió un mal cálculo. Y aún así es el preferido y el elogiado, incluso por los hijos de aquellos que más sufrieron, como si hubiera hecho algo grande. Eso es algo que no puedo aceptar.

-Pero – Maud estaba consternada -. Eso no es culpa de Harry. ¿Por qué castigarle por eso?

-Nunca fue mi intención _castigar_ a Potter por el accidente de su nacimiento. Lo que hago, sin embargo, es probarle para ver de lo que es capaz… Lo que me lleva a mi segunda razón – inspiró profundamente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de sus costillas -. Como su difunto padre, Potter muestra una peligrosa tendencia a comportarse como si fuera invencible, invulnerable y estuviera por encima de las reglas que obligan a los menos mortales. Y ese tipo de tonterías no voy a tolerarlas – los músculos de su mandíbula se endurecieron -. Puede que Potter se considere acostumbrado a las enfermedades, pero si tan sólo lo supiera, le estaría haciendo un favor. Su padre James era tan popular entre los estudiantes y profesores, tan admirado por su astucia, sus encantos y su habilidad para el Quidditch, tan rodeado y apoyado por sus _leales_ amigos – su voz se acentuó sarcásticamente en la penúltima palabra – que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta cuán ordinario y vulnerable era en realidad. Y al final, esa confianza fue lo que le mató. 

-¿Entonces en realidad está tratando de salvar la vida de Harry? – Maud intentó mantener el escepticismo de su voz, pero falló sin embargo -. No parece una buena manera de hacerlo. Cuanto más difícil se lo pone, más irracional él cree que es usted.

-Quizás. Pero tampoco aprenderá mimándole y alabándole (aunque pudiese reunir la hipocresía para hacerlo). Y su ira hacia mí, aunque juvenil, puede que lo dirija hacia la excelencia. Esas cosas... se ha sabido que pasan. 

Maud decidió dejarlo pasar y cambió de tema.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿por qué es tan duro con alumnos que rompen las normas? Sé que como profesor tiene que defender las normas, pero…

-La desobediencia a las normas se inicia cuando empiezas a creer que las únicas leyes que te obligan son aquéllas con las que estás de acuerdo. Hay un pequeño paso desde ahí para convertir una norma en uno mismo – Snape la miró desde su altura -. ¿Has visto anarquía? Yo sí. Al principio parece libertad, pero eventualmente se vuelve tediosa y anhelas que vuelva el orden. Pero habiendo rehusado la norma de la conciencia, la única ley a la que puedes sostenerte es a la de la fuerza bruta. Eso es lo que Voldemort representaba. Representa.

Maud estaba en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Al final, dijo:

-Pero si no hubiera roto las normas de Hogwarts esta noche ¿qué le habría pasado?

-Lo que tú hiciste no fue desobediencia. Simplemente dejaste de lado una ley por otra mayor. Lo importante fue eso al final, la norma que tu elegiste seguir no fue una de tu propia invención, ni por tu propia conveniencia. Desafortunadamente – su boca hizo un tic – no todos los estudiantes entienden esa distinción. Que es por lo que las normas de Hogwarts deben seguir defendiéndose, y cada infracción debe ser castigada como corresponde.

Maud podía pensar en las numerosas excepciones que Snape había hecho a aquel principio, particularmente en lo que se refería al Quidditch y a ciertos Slytherin bien relacionados, pero asintió.

-Puede que el profesor Dumbledore sea compasivo si quiere – dijo Snape -. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a mostrar piedad… no más de la que voy a recibir.

La aspereza en su voz hizo que Maud levantara la cabeza, preocupada. Snape parecía exhausto, advirtió: había negras sombras bajo sus ojos y las líneas alrededor de su boca se habían marcado más. Más que nada, necesitaba descansar y allí estaba ella haciéndole defender su filosofía de vida.

-Duérmase – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su frente -. No ha perdido la conciencia por al menos tres horas; el peligro debe haber pasado. Estaré aquí si me necesita.

-Oh, vamos, señorita Moody – le dirigió una tenue y burlona sonrisa -. Tienes que tener más preguntas que ésa. Mejor que me las hagas ahora: no tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.

-¿Ah no? – se levantó de su asiento y fue a recoger los rotos pedazos de la taza que él había tirado -. No creo que sea tan difícil. Todo lo que necesito es cogerle en un humor confesionario y dejarle creer que he puesto una pluma de Jobberknoll en su té.

Snape se alzó sobre los codos.

-Quieres decir que mentistes sobre…

-Tomando prestada una frase, nunca le he mentido. Simplemente seguí su ejemplo, como haría cualquier buen aprendiz, y me abstuve de explicar la verdad.

Por otro rato Snape la miró fijamente con incredulidad: entonces cayó contra las almohadas y se rió, la primera genuina y espontánea risa que ella le había oído en toda la noche. Lo contempló en silencio, fascinada, mientras él se reía por lo bajo (un inesperado sonido cálido y gutural de un hombre tan naturalmente reservado) y las severas facciones de su rostro se relajaron, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven. Era casi, pensó, como mirar al Snape que había podido ser o que podría ser algún día, en un mundo sin Voldemort.

-Maud – dijo cuando pudo hablar -. Ven aquí. Por favor.

Era la primera vez que Maud podía recordar oír a Snape decir _por favor_ a alguien. Dejó los pedazos de alfarería y caminó hacia el lado de la cama.

-Dime – dijo. La sonrisa se apagó y sus ojos la miraron, al mismo nivel y sin parpadear -. La verdad, toda: ¿me amas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco como un reloj de arena y el tiempo se detuvo. ¿Me amas? Era una pregunta que nunca habría esperado que él hiciera, no en esas palabras. Tampoco habría imaginado nunca que tendría que darle una respuesta. Y aún así, en ese momento, todos los pensamientos y emociones enredados de la pasada semana parecieron desanudarse ellos solos, y su respuesta vino sin gran necesidad de pensar:

-No es en absoluto encantador – dijo, devolviéndole la mirada con una estabilidad que no sentía -. Es sarcástico, déspota y exasperante, deja que se le engrase el pelo y se le amarilleen los dientes por razones que no puedo entender; parece no tener vida fuera de Hogwarts y nadie parece confiar en usted excepto Dumbledore; me cegó cuando tenía cuatro años y puede que inadvertidamente me haya embrujado a mi también, una posibilidad que me ha causado una seria preocupación… y sí, le amo. No porque me hizo amarle (lo sé ahora, aunque mi tío no), sino porque elegí amarle y porque sé que usted necesita que le ame, esté o no preparado para admitirlo.

Finalizó la última frase aprisa, y se quedó quieta esperando a que el hacha cayese. Podía echarla fuera ahora, si quería: y siendo su determinación a obedecer las reglas, probablemente lo haría. La otra noche la había puesto a prueba con una pluma de grifo y había fallado; había puesto su vida en sus manos, y ella había rehusado a tomarla. Si lo que él quería de ella era una fría fachada y un expediente impecable que se complementara con el suyo, tendría que buscar en otra parte: Maud sabía lo que ella era y no era una extensión de Snape. Ni lo sería.

Snape asintió, como si fuera lo que había esperado. 

-Gracias – dijo -. Y ahora, te pediría que hicieras algo por mí.

Maud respiró profundamente.

-Sí.

-¿Te importaría hacerte a un lado para que pueda hablar con el director?

Por un momento Maud se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de creer a sus oídos. Entonces, muy lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Dumbledore estaba de pie en silencio detrás de ella, sus manos cruzadas en las mangas de su túnica estrellada. Sus ojos parecían cansados tras sus gafas de media luna y su boca era grave.

-Es muy tarde, señorita Moody – dijo -. O quizás debería decir muy temprano. Confío en que tendrás una explicación.

* * *


	6. Prevenir el Rumor

** Riesgos Personales**

**por R.J. Anderson**

**Edición revisada (otoño 2003)**

_Aviso: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creadas y pertenecientes a J.K.Rowling y a varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y a Warner Bros., Inc. No estoy haciendo dinero ni intentando infringir los derechos de autor o la marca registrada. _

** Capítulo Seis – Prevenir el rumor **

Mientras Dumbledore la observaba seriamente, Maud sintió calor y frío y se puso blanca y roja a la vez. Dumbledore debía de haber oído su respuesta a Snape: su única esperanza era que también hubiese oído la pregunta. De lo contrario, parecería como si ella hubiese irrumpido allí en medio de la noche para jurar su inmortal amor (un pensamiento mucho más humillante que cualquier cosa con la que Muriel pudiese salir).

-Yo… - empezó a decir, pero Snape fue más rápido.

-Director – dijo -, tomo toda la responsabilidad por la… irregularidad de la situación. La señorita Moody salvó mi vida esta noche y su presencia aquí es únicamente en calidad médica, se lo aseguro.

Snape sonó, pensó Maud con sorpresa, casi ansioso. Dirigió una mirada hacia Snape, vio la tensión en su cara, la extraña mirada implorante en sus ojos.

-Te creo, Severus – dijo Dumbledore suavemente -. No obstante, ahora que estoy aquí, creo que sería mejor si la señorita Moody fuera a…

-No haga que me vaya.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas y Maud enrojeció de nuevo cuando los dos hombres la miraron.

-Es sólo que – dijo – no puedo… Tengo que saber…

Dumbledore puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estaba a punto de decir que sería mejor si te pusieras a un lado y me permitieras ver lo que puedo hacer por Severus. Tendrá que ir a dar clase en unas horas después de todo, y sería una desgracia que alguien se diera cuenta de sus heridas.

-Oh – dijo ella débilmente -. Sí, claro.

Dumbledore caminó hacia delante, sacando un frasco cristalino de su manga. Cuidadosamente, incluso con ternura, volvió la cabeza de Snape hacia un lado para que el corte sobre su sien quedara a la vista y dejó caer una simple gota de la botella en la fea herida.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó.

-Costillas rotas – dijo Snape -. El resto son simples magulladuras y arañazos… Mis ropas los ocultarán.

El director asintió.

-Muy bien. Abre la boca, Severus – y cuando Snape obedeció, dejó caer otra de las gotas en su lengua. Snape tragó y algo de color volvió a su rostro.

-Ahora – dijo Dumbledore -, te sugiero que intentes dormir. La señorita Moody y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

-Director – dijo Snape, su voz casi era una súplica -. ¿Había… algo para mí?

Los ojos de Dumbledore se arrugaron levemente en una sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo lo que estabas buscando, sí. Pero esperará hasta que estés mejor para apreciarlo. Ahora duerme – y puso una mano sobre la frente de Snape. Cuando la levantó un momento después, los ojos de Snape estaban cerrados.

-Bueno, señorita Moody – dijo Dumbledore en un tono animado, cogiéndola del brazo y guiándola hacia un asiento en el rincón -, ha tenido una larga tarde, como puedo comprender. Pero primero… - sacó un pequeño y redondo objeto de su manga y lo dejó sobre su palma.

Maud sabía sin mirar lo que le había dado. Cerró sus dedos alrededor del cuerpo de Athena, acariciando suavemente las pedregosas alas antes de deslizarla dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Señor – dijo -, ¿dónde estaba usted?

-Recibí una llamada urgente de un amigo – dijo Dumbledore -. Me disculpo por no estar en mi despacho cuando viniste, pero ni incluso yo puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez… y tenía razones para creer que Severus estaría en buenas manos.

-¿Está mi tío bien?

Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron: le dirigió una penetrante mirada a través de sus gafas.

-Ya veo – dijo -. Bueno, ya que pareces saber casi tanto de la situación como yo, la respuesta es sí. Estaba un poco sobreexcitado, y tenía un buen surtido de golpes y cardenales, pero por otra parte no parecía haber sufrido daños serios.

Maud cerró los ojos aliviada.

-Hemos tenido una charla, Alastor y yo – meditó Dumbledore -. Como tuvieron él y Severus antes de que Albert los interrumpiera.

-¿Albert?

-Albert Parnaby – suspiró Dumbledore -. Otra prometedora vida joven malgastada al servicio del amo equivocado – sus ojos se movieron hacia la silenciosa e inmóvil figura de Snape -. Albert fue un alumno aquí hace sólo unos años: le conocía bien. Su padre es dueño de una tienda en Knockturn Alley, pero Severus y yo creíamos que aún podía haber esperanza…

Hasta ahora, Maud se había imaginado a Parnaby como un hombre de mediana edad, endurecido por años de servicio a Voldemort. El darse cuenta de que él había sido sólo un poco más mayor que ella y que Snape le había dado clases como le había dado a ella hizo que su estómago se retorciera. ¿Cómo debía de haberse sentido Snape teniendo que matarle?

-Es una suerte que estuvieras con Severus esta noche – dijo Dumbledore suavemente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos -. Aunque no hubiese sido herido, no habría sido bueno para él estar a solas. Señorita Moody…

Ella alzó los ojos.

-No pretenderé que no escuché tus palabras cuando entré. Pero tampoco te condenaré por ellas. De hecho, estoy de acuerdo contigo: Severus necesita ser amado. Y si tú has elegido verdaderamente amarle a pesar de sus defectos, no puedes darle otro regalo mejor.

Maud le dirigió una pálida sonrisa para mostrarle que apreciaba el ánimo, pero dentro de ella estaba pensando: _Ahí viene._

-Y… - dijo Dumbledore seriamente.

Maud se agarrotó, preparándose para lo peor.

-… tengo buenas razones para creer que él lo sabe. Sé paciente con él, Maud. Ha estado solo por mucho tiempo y la confianza no es algo fácil.

Muy bien, pensó Maud, _ahora_ viene.

Pero no vino. Dumbledore entrelazó sus manos y se sentó dando vueltas con los pulgares, tarareando una casi imperceptible, melancólica melodía. Era evidente que había finalizado lo que había venido a decir… Pero eso parecía imposible. ¿Dónde estaba el discurso sobre responsabilidades, la advertencia sobre la importancia de una buena reputación, el recordatorio severo de las normas de Hogwarts? Oscuramente, Maud se sintió una tramposa.

-Señor – dijo al final -. ¿No estoy en problemas?

-¿Crees que deberías estarlo, señorita Moody?

-Bueno… sí.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente.

-Da la casualidad que me he dado cuenta a mi regreso de que Severus había cometido el improcedente acto de quitar puntos de su propia casa. Por el crimen de aventurarse en el Bosque Prohibido después del toque de queda (una violación que parece ser cometida con gran regularidad últimamente) creo que cincuenta puntos serán más que suficientes. Por supuesto, está el tema de …

Maud contuvo el aliento.

-… tu rescate de Severus. Ése fue un acto de coraje, lealtad y autosacrificio raramente visto en un miembro de la Casa Slytherin, y no siendo necesario mantener los detalles de tu heroísmo (y la necesidad por ello) en secreto, te recompensaría con mucho gusto con cien puntos. Pero tal y como están las cosas…

Hablaba, pensó Maud sin comprender, como si hubiera sido testigo de los hechos de aquella noche de primera mano, o al menos sabía toda la historia. Pero, si había sabido que Snape necesitaba ser rescatado, entonces ¿por qué no lo había hecho él mismo o, al menos, haberle ayudado de alguna manera?

_Porque_, la voz de su tío hizo eco en su mente, _puede que no siempre esté allí para ayudarte…_

Su mente retrocedió ante el pensamiento. Maud lo echó fuera, forzándose a prestar atención justo en el momento para oír a Dumbledore decir:

-Desafortunadamente, temo que estás a punto de hacerte aún menos popular entre tus compañeros Slytherin de lo que ya eres.

-No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Maud.

-Oh, pero es así. Después de esta noche ya no serán capaces de compadecerse de ti como hacían antes, ni encontrarán tan conveniente ignorarte. Puedes ver (y confío en que me perdonarás este pequeño juego de palabras accidental) que ya no eres ciega.

Maud lo miró bruscamente; su sonrisa se amplió.

-Mi querida joven – dijo -, aunque no hubieses dejado a Athena en mi puerta difícilmente podría no haberme dado cuenta. Me había estado preguntado qué podría llegar a convencer tu mente a aceptar lo que tu corazón ya sabía: ahora parece que lo hemos encontrado.

-To… Todavía no estoy segura de entenderlo.

-Oh, creo que sí, señorita Moody… O al menos, lo sospechas. Hay al menos dos explicaciones razonables sobre el porqué de que tu ceguera continuase después de que tú y Severus perfeccionasteis la poción regeneradora de nervios – las señaló con sus dedos -. Una era que Athena había sido parte de ti durante mucho tiempo, era imposible que te imaginaras viendo sin ella. Mientras ella viviese, tu mente no aceptaría la visión por otra fuente.

Maud asintió: tenía sentido.

-Y la otra… - dejó que su voz se detuviera, invitándola a continuar.

-Mi tío pensaba que lo sabía – Maud habló en voz baja, para que si Snape estuviera despierto no lo oyese -. Él creía que era por culpa de la unión que se formó entre nosotros, el profesor Snape y yo, cuando me salvó la vida. Que yo le había entregado mi voluntad aquella noche y que, incluso ahora, parte de mí estaba aún obedeciéndole instintivamente. Así que nunca recuperaría mi visión mientras estuviera con él, porque si podía ver… yo me convertiría en Auror. Y entonces le habría abandonado.

Dumbledore la observó seriamente bajo su larga y corvada nariz.

-¿Lo crees?

-Durante un tiempo… Temí que pudiera ser verdad.

-¿Y ahora?

Su boca se dobló en una compungida sonrisa; lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso si el profesor Snape se las hubiera arreglado para hacerme un encantamiento sin que me diera cuenta cuando era una niña, los efectos no podrían haber durado trece horas, mucho menos trece años. Y aunque deberle mi vida me diese cierto… deseo… de mostrarle mi gratitud de algún modo, de intentar devolverle la deuda… no cambiaría quién soy. Las elecciones que he hecho son mías. No suyas – alzó la barbilla y miró fijamente de Dumbledore a la cama donde yacía Snape, su rostro raramente vulnerable en sueños y su negro cabello sobre la almohada -. Eso lo sé ahora.

-Bien – dijo Dumbledore con satisfacción.

-Además – añadió Maud sin mover la mirada -, si el profesor Snape quiere controlarme, no está haciendo un buen trabajo. Después de esta noche, me debe tanto como yo le debo… y puedo ver otra vez.

El director le dio una palmada en el brazo, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo.

-Siempre has visto más claramente de lo que creías, señorita Moody, sobre todo en lo que concierne a Severus. Y ya que también posees una singular habilidad de ver _a través_ de él, puede que seas capaz de enseñarle algo que yo nunca pude.

Maud le miró interrogativamente.

-A reírse de sí mismo – Dumbledore se metió la mano en su manga otra vez, sacando un rollo de pergamino cerrado -. ¿Le darás esto a Severus de mi parte? Mis párpados esperan la inspección de todas las noches. Igual que los tuyos, estoy seguro: así que te animaría a descansar antes de que amanezca.

Maud estaba perpleja.

-Señor… ¿Me está permitiendo quedarme aquí?

-Lo estoy. Con la condición de que muestres tener criterio sabiendo cuándo irte, como espero plenamente que harás, encontrarás que serás capaz de volver a tu dormitorio sin ser vista – hizo una pausa, luego añadió con las cejas alzadas y un destello significativo en sus ojos -. No obstante, si insistes en acompañar a Severus en el desayuno, yo no responderé a las consecuencias.

La idea de entrar en el Gran Comedor del brazo de Snape, ante las incrédulas miradas de sus compañeros, era tan ridícula que Maud ahogó una carcajada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo -. Gracias, director.

-Señorita Moody – se despidió gravemente, inclinó su sombrero hacia ella y se fue.

Maud esperó hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado, entonces miró el pergamino en sus manos. ¿Qué podía ser? Por un loco momento forcejeó contra el impulso de abrirlo: pero su mejor criterio prevaleció y puso el rollo a un lado. Luego, lentamente, acercó su silla al borde de la cama, apoyó la cabeza en las mantas y cayó en un instantáneo sueño.

-Maud.

Se despertó ante el sonido de la voz de Snape, haciendo un esfuerzo para sentarse derecha. Por un momento contempló estúpidamente la cama vacía, preguntándose a dónde había ido: entonces volteó su cabeza y lo vio de pie a su lado.

Estaba completamente vestido, en ropas negras idénticas a las que había arruinado la noche anterior, y los ojos que se cruzaron con los suyos eran claros y resplandecían con los primeros tenues rayos del amanecer. Extendió una mano hacia ella y ella, al tomarla y dejar que la levantase, se dio cuenta que se movía fácilmente, como si nunca hubiera estado herido.

-Buenos – empezó, y fue lo único que llegó a decir antes de que él cogiera su rostro entre sus manos y cubriera su boca con la de él.

Como un primer beso fue bastante sorprendente, y Maud estaba sin aliento cuando finalizó. A través de la neblina, preguntándose si estaba realmente despierta o si aquél era sólo un vívido y altamente embarazoso sueño, se oyó a sí misma decir espesamente.

-No puedes hacer eso.

Snape la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla encima de su cabeza.

-¿Oh? – dijo.

-No, no puedes – insistió ella, amortiguada contra sus ropas -. Las normas…

-Maud – dijo Snape -, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que dicen en realidad las normas?

-No – dijo Maud de nuevo, apoyándose contra su pecho en un esfuerzo por liberarse de su abrazo -, pero estoy bastante segura de que _no_ _dicen_ que puedas hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

-Cierto – acordó Snape, dejándola ir y contemplando su enrojecida cara con cierta diversión -. Pero tampoco lo prohíben.

-Eso es imposible – Maud le miró fijamente -. El profesor Dumbledore hizo una broma algo sobre eso una vez, lo recuerdo. _Fraternización entre profesores y estudiantes va en contra de las normas del colegio_. Y si…

-Ah, pero no dijo _qu_ colegio. Y habiendo consultado las normas de Hogwarts yo mismo (incluso las que Umbridge ha introducido este curso), puedo asegurarte que la fraternización es sólo vista como una infracción cuando el alumno no es mayor de edad, o cuando hay evidencia de coacción. No obstante – apartó un desobediente mechón de su cara -, se tan bien como tú que callar no es lo mismo que otorgar.

-Exactamente – con las mejillas ardiendo apartó su mano, avergonzada al advertir que por una vez su cabello estaba mejor que el de ella.

-Así que discutí el asunto con el director. Que, en su usual circunspecta manera, me aconsejó que consultara a una autoridad más alta.

-¿La administración de gobernadores?

-_No_ – dijo Snape con algo de su vieja acidez -. Tu tío.

Por un momento, Maud le miró con incredulidad: entonces sus rodillas se combaron y Snape tuvo que sujetarla por los codos.

-Mi tío – susurró - ¿A _eso_ fuiste a verle? Arriesgaste tu vida para pedirle…

-… su permiso, sí. Parecía la única cosa honorable que hacer bajo tales circunstancias. Y además, si no lo hiciera, él me _mataría_ de verdad.

-Entonces esa nota…

-… era suya. En efecto. Aunque había una carta con ella también, dirigida a ti: ¿te gustaría leerla?

-Creo que será mejor que me siente – dijo Maud débilmente.

_Querida Maudie,_

_Te estoy escribiendo estas líneas bajo la nariz vigilante de Dumbledore y tendré que ser rápido, ya que está ansioso de regresar a Hogwarts._

_Tu profesor Snape es un pobre descarado, y demasiado seguro de si mismo si me lo preguntas. Pero por las barbas de merlín que tiene agallas. Y ya que no sólo salvó mi vida esta noche sino que recibió una_ (aquí varias palabras estaban tachadas) _ desagradable paliza al hacerlo, admitiré que puede que lo juzgase mal._

_Sin embargo, eso habría sido suficiente para mí si no fuera por el chico Parnaby. Snape tuvo que matarle, o si no nos habría destruido a nosotros y a un trozo del país también. Pero él lo hizo con rapidez (de hecho con mucha más clemencia de la que se merecía el chico) y pude ver que no lo pasó bien._

_Snape parecía conocer a Parnaby bien, probablemente le diera clases en Hogwarts. Me di cuenta también que P. era un poco parecido a Potter físicamente. De todas formas, cuando todo acabó, Snape tenía más mala cara de lo normal. Tendrás que estar pendiente de él en los próximos días, Maudie_.

_Apostaría a que nunca pensaste que verías el día en que te dijese que cuidases de Snape. Bueno, puede que sea un viejo matón _(palabra tachada)_ pesado, pero espero todavía poder admitir cuándo me he equivocado. He estado rumiando mucho sobre lo que dijiste cuando estuviste aquí y creo que estoy empezado a verle el sentido. Sabía que tenías una cabeza sensata sobre tus hombros y siempre has sido más madura para la edad que tienes; pero aún así nunca pude imaginarme qué te hacía querer trabajar con un compañero como Snape. Ahora, sin embargo, he visto un poco de su verdadero ser. Y tiene que pensar mucho en ti, Maudie, o no habría arriesgado el pellejo viniendo a verme._

_No sé lo que opinarás de todo esto. Dijiste que no estabas enamorada de Snape después de todo, y en ese momento pareciste creerlo. Así que puede que no nos lo agradezcas a ninguno de los dos. Pero después de lo que ha pasado esta noche, he decidido darle al hombre una oportunidad._

_Tu querido tío,_

_ Alastor Moody_

_PD. Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de Snape, así que asegúrate de mandarle a hacer las maletas si no le quieres. Siempre tuviste un corazón demasiado blando._

Detrás de esta carta había otra página, también escrita por la mano garabateante de su tío:

_Yo, Alastor Moody, por la presente permito que el profesor Severus Snape le haga la corte a mi sobrina y pupila, Maud Margaret Moody, si por alguna razón ella decide permitírselo. Y si lo hace, será mejor que él mantenga su juramento de comportarse como un caballero. De lo contrario, por la presente juro perseguirle y maldecir sus _(largo garabato)_ piernas. Y eso sólo será para empezar._

_Firmado hoy 24, 1996,_

_Alastor Moody_

Maud leyó ambas páginas dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Al final, lentamente, las bajo hasta su regazo y miró a Snape.

-Estás – dijo – loco.

-Si tú crees que eso es alarmante – dijo Snape – deberías haber escuchado el juramento – se acercó y cogió los papeles -. Estos permanecerán en secreto entre nosotros y el director. No obtuve el consentimiento de tu tío para que se beneficiaran algunos de la administración de gobernadores y ciertamente tampoco el Señor Tenebroso.

Maud asintió para sí: Voldemort no apreciaría nada que oliese a tregua entre uno de sus mortífagos y el muy conocido _Ojoloco_ Moody. Ahora, como antes, lo mejor era mantener las distancias y pretender que la hostilidad entre Maud y su tío (como también la de su tío y Snape) era legítima.

-Por supuesto – dijo Snape con una voz inexpresiva, todavía mirando la carta – has recuperado la vista.

-Sí – dijo ella.

-Y por tanto tienes también… ciertas opciones… que no estaban abiertas a ti antes.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – ya las sabía, pero quería escuchárselo decir a él.

-Convertirte en Auror – hizo una pausa -. Después de todo es lo que siempre has querido. ¿No?

-Sí.

-Entonces… - se dirigió a zancadas hacia la chimenea, sujetando los papeles sobre el carbón encendido.

-Lo sabes mejor que eso – dijo Maud suavemente.

Él la miró y las líneas de su cara disminuyeron. Lentamente, bajó su brazo.

-Sólo quería que supieras – dijo – que tienes una opción.

-Ya he hecho mi elección – dijo ella -. No lo lamento.

Snape permaneció inmóvil, su alta y delgada figura ribeteada por la luz del sol en un luminoso dorado. Por un momento, a pesar de las severas facciones, de la piel cetrina y del cabello que caía lacio (pero no grasiento) sobre sus hombros, fue guapo.

-Yo tampoco – dijo él. Y entonces abrió los brazos y ella entró en ellos.

Por un largo momento se abrazaron, las manos de Maud acariciando los músculos de su espalda, el rostro de Snape enterrado en su cabello. Maud cerró los ojos, sintió un dolor agridulce en su corazón al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos habían ganado aquella noche y de lo mucho más que la vida de Athena (cuya aflicción aún la molestaba) podía haberse perdido.

Por supuesto, todavía tenían mucho que perder, especialmente ahora, sino vigilaban. Maud no temía que Snape traicionara sus verdaderos sentimientos favoreciéndola a ella demasiado: era más probable que pecase de ser demasiado estricto. De todas formas, él había vivido una farsa durante tantos años ya que añadir un elemento más a su subterfugio apenas importaría. Maud estaba más preocupada por mantener su propia discreción, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Muriel: sería mejor que se preparase en el futuro y no permitir que la pillaran otra vez.

Y hablando de que la pillaran…

-Tengo que irme – murmuró reticentemente contra los latidos de Snape -. Dumbledore me prometió un camino seguro de vuelta al dormitorio, pero no si esperaba mucho.

Lo sintió asentir. Snape se apartó un poco, la besó en la frente, en la mejilla y al final de todo, se entretuvo en su boca. Entonces la dejó ir, Maud cogió su capa y dejó la habitación sin decir palabra.

-¡Muriel! ¡Despierta! _¡Despierta!_

La voz era de Annie Barfoot. Maud abrió sus nublados ojos y apartó la colcha de su cabeza justo para ver a la chica de pelo rizado agarrando a Muriel con ambas manos y sacudiéndola (una libertad que Annie nunca se habría atrevido a tomar bajo circunstancias normales).

-¿Qué? – farfulló Muriel, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil de apartar a Annie -. _ Quitadencima_.

-Lucinda y yo acabamos de bajar al Gran Comedor – Annie parecía casi histérica -. ¡Y Slytherin ha perdido _cincuenta__ puntos_!

Maud se sentó lentamente, deslizó las piernas y empezó a vestirse en silencio. Se puso la negra túnica del colegio por la cabeza, luego cogió un cepillo y alisó su claro y sedoso cabello con varias cepilladas rápidas. Era extraño mirarse la cara de frente al espejo y no ver a Athena en su hombro también…

-¡TÚ! – gruñó la voz de Muriel detrás de ella.

Maud dio media vuelta y apartó de un golpe la mano de Muriel de su brazo.

-_No_ me toques – dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con clara frialdad.

Los ojos de Muriel se cerraron en los de Maud y el color se escurrió de su cara. Retrocedió un paso, su expresión era precavida, casi temerosa.

-Así es – dijo Maud poniéndose a la altura -. Puedo ver. Así que dime, Muriel… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme cuántos granos de arena hay en el reloj de Slytherin esta mañana?

-Oh – chilló Annie -. ¡Oh, oh, oh!

-¡Cállate! - ladró Muriel, volviéndose contra ella - ¡O lárgate!

Annie juntó sus manos sobre su boca, sus ojos redondos como los de una lechuza, y se sentó abruptamente en el borde de la cama. Muriel la miró durante unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Maud y encontrar su mirada de nuevo, esta vez con una muestra de desafío.

-Bien – dijo -. Puede que no te importe. Pero al resto de nosotros sí… y te prometo, chica Moody, que te haremos sentirlo.

Maud sonrió.

-Puedes intentarlo – dijo -, pero te sugiero que te preguntes algo a ti misma, Muriel: ¿Porqué querría dejar Hogwarts por la noche, sola? ¿Y qué clase de poderes se necesitan para hacer que una chica ciega vea otra vez?

Annie se volvió de un delicado color verde, se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Muriel, por otro lado, parecía casi impresionada.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo -. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Que tienes amigos en puestos inferiores?

-Más superiores de lo que tú nunca llegarás.

-¿Amigos _poderosos_?

-Tú lo has dicho – dijo Maud.

Los ojos de Muriel estaban entrecerrados, evaluando.

-Ya veo – dijo al final, aunque Maud podía decir que no era así. Pero la falta de información nunca la había hecho dejar de hablar, y para el final del día el colegio estaría entusiasmado con algún rumor pernicioso u otro sobre cómo Maud había recuperado la visión. Probablemente varios rumores diferentes y contradictorios, de hecho.

-Entonces – dijo Muriel - ¿quién te pilló volviendo a hurtadillas al colegio? ¿McGonagall?

Maud estaba en silencio.

-Bueno, con ojos o sin ellos, chica Moody, ciertamente no me gustaría ser tú en los próximos días – se acercó a ella como si fuera a darle a un empujón, pero Maud retrocedió, sujetando su cepillo avisadoramente.

-Sólo te lo diré una vez más, Muriel. No me toques. Nunca.

Muriel la miró y abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces la voz temblorosa de Annie llegó desde la puerta.

-Muriel… En la sala común… él te busca.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Muriel, todavía sin apartar sus ojos de Maud.

Annie tragó saliva.

-El profesor Snape.

El sonido del nombre de Snape fue apenas melódico, pero aún consiguió sensaciones inesperadas en la base de la espina de Maud. Puede que no se hubiese considerado _ enamorada_ de él hace cuatro días, o incluso ayer; pero que el Cielo la ayudara, porque lo estaba ahora. Es extraño, pensó, cómo una elección hecha con la mente puede tomar posesión rápidamente del corazón también…

-Será mejor que te vistas – le dijo a Muriel, con mucha más calma de la que sentía.

Furiosamente, Muriel se volvió, fue hacia su baúl y empezó a lanzar la ropa a su alrededor. Maud se sentó en el borde de su cama y se cepilló el cabello con largas y lentas cepilladas hasta que el golpe de la tapa del baúl al cerrarse le dijo que la chica había acabado: entonces se levantó y siguió a Muriel hasta la puerta.

Snape estaba de pie ante la chimenea, dando golpes con su dedo largo contra su brazo cruzado. Su mirada parpadeó hacia Maud cuando entraron, y por un instante sus se encontraron: pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, y al momento siguiente su atención se desplazó hacia Muriel por completo.

-Señorita Groggins – dijo vivificantemente -. Acompáñame.

Con los hombros encorvados, como si ya supiera y la amargara lo que se le venía encima, Muriel lo siguió fuera de la sala común. Maud lex contempló hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Entonces se volvió hacia Annie, que estaba de pie apoyada inciertamente sobre su codo, y dijo:

-Rápido, Annie. ¿Qué es _exactamente_ lo que él dijo cuando entró?

La chica de pelo castaño sacudió la cabeza.

-Algo sobre una reunión y que se requería la presencia de Muriel… No puedo recordarlo – le lanzó una nerviosa mirada a Maud, luego se mordió el labio y dejó caer los ojos de nuevo -. ¿Crees que está en problemas?

-Sí – dijo Maud lentamente -. En realidad sí, lo creo.

-Entonces… - Annie parpadeó -. Quizás no fuiste tú. Quizás fuera ella. Los puntos, quiero decir. ¿Crees que... Quiero decir, que McGonagall… (Fue ella la que te pilló ¿verdad?) que dijera que le quitaba cincuenta puntos?

-No – dijo Maud, con una perfecta honestidad -. La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada de eso.

Muriel no apareció en el Gran Comedor hasta que el desayuno había casi terminado. Se dirigió a empujones hacia el banco al lado de Lucinda, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y tragó un cuenco de gachas de avena sin hablar ni mirar a nadie. No parecía sentirse culpable, pensó Maud; parecía condenada. Y cuando Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall y Snape entraron juntos en el Comedor unos minutos más tarde, las miradas de desconcierto y sorpresa que se intercambiaron de lado a lado en la mesa Slytherin se convirtieron en miradas de comprensión… y rabia.

-¡_Sabía_ que se metería en problemas uno de estos días! – siseó Lucinda tan pronto Muriel se hubo ido -. ¡Le dije que había ido demasiado lejos!

Annie asintió solemnemente.

-Hay cosas que tienes que callarte.

Aquello era algo hipócrita, considerando que Lucinda y Annie no eran sólo unas cotillas incorregibles, sino las principales portadoras de chismes de la propia Muriel. Maud suprimió las ganas de darles un guantazo, alcanzó otra tostada, y dijo:

-¿Como cuáles?

-Bueno… - Annie enrojeció –. Vamos, Maud, tú debes saberlo.

-Oh. Eso – Maud no tuvo problemas en disimular su divertimiento (aunque las razones eran diferentes de las que Lucinda o Annie pudiesen llegar a suponer) -. ¿Es que alguien se lo toma en serio?

Lucinda la miró, vergüenza y miedo se entremezclaron en sus acuosos ojos verdes.

-No… ya no – dijo -. Ahora que sabemos lo que estuviste haciendo de verdad.

Maud no tenía ni idea de lo que "sabían", pero asintió como si la tuviera.

-Total, he oído a algunos de Gryffindor hablando hace unos minutos – añadió Annie -, y decían que cuando McGonagall descubrió algunas cosas que Muriel había estado diciendo, se puso _furiosa_.

-Quizás a McGonagall le guste Snape – dijo Lucinda, riéndose.

Annie arrugó el entrecejo.

-Esto es serio, Lucinda. Escuché que Muriel podía ser expulsada.

Maud dudó que Annie hubiera escuchado algo de ese estilo: aunque fuera verdad, era imposible que las noticias hubieran corrido tan rápido. Pero Lucinda pareció aceptarlo como un hecho, y no dudó que el resto de la mesa Slytherin también lo haría pronto.

-Ey, Moody.

La voz venía de detrás de ella, un acento insolento que Maud conocía muy bien. Se giró en su asiento para mirar a Draco Malfoy de pie, con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole malévolamente.

-Así que te ha vuelto la vista – dijo -. A mucha gente le gustaría saber cómo te las arreglaste con ésa.

Maud le dirigió una apretada sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Annie y a Lucinda? – dijo, levantándose y ofreciéndole su sitio en el banco -. Ellas te contarán la historia mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca podría.

Todo aquel día Maud se preparó para las acusaciones y recriminaciones, segura de que alguien descubriría que ella y no Muriel había sido la causa de la horrorosa pérdida de cincuenta puntos. Pero nadie lo hizo. Y cuando la última clase acabó, Maud había oído un suficiente número espeluznante de pecados de Muriel para eclipsar incluso los peores rumores de ella (que era decir ya mucho) porque algunas de las teorías sobre cómo Maud había recuperado la vista eran bastante alarmantes. Muchas de ellas incluían Magia Oscura, criaturas oscuras, dudosos rituales de medianoche en el Bosque Prohibido, o una combinación de las tres. Una incluso iba tan lejos como para sugerir que hasta había matado a un unicornio.

Pero esos eran rumores de Slytherin. Los otros alumnos de séptimo curso (sobre todo los de Gryffindor) parecían tener una visión bastante diferente del tema. Como ellos lo veían, Maud había estado trabajando con Snape en una poción para restaurar su visión, y la pasada noche finalmente había descubierto el ingrediente que faltaba que lo haría funcionar. Entusiasmada, había ido a buscar a Snape, que acababa de volver de sus negocios fuera de Hogwarts, y los dos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras a preparar la poción juntos.

Todo era muy simple en realidad. Por supuesto, salir del colegio después del toque de queda debería haberla hecho ganarse una reprimenda al menos: pero todo el mundo sabía que Snape favorecía a los Slytherin, y haría casi cualquier cosa para evitar que su Casa perdiese puntos. Sin embargo, había ignorado las difamaciones de Muriel hasta que los demás Jefes se habían juntado por fin y lo habían obligado a castigarla. Después de todo, no sólo estaba en juego la reputación de Snape como profesor sino también la propia reputación de Hogwarts…

-No sé cómo lo hiciste – dijo Maud suavemente hacia la cabeza torcida de George – ni por qué. Pero gracias.

Estaban sentados en el suelo del armario transportador, un montón de notas garabateadas entre ellos, mientras Maud se devanaba los sesos buscando ingredientes baratos y nuevas ideas que podrían hacer que los _Sortilegios Wheasley_ fueran más que un éxito. Estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía (le debía a George demasiado para hacer menos), pero era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado centrar su mente en la tarea ante sus manos. Habían pasado muchas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas…

-Bueno – dijo George, todavía escribiendo con su pluma -, has recuperado tu vista, te mereces celebrarlo. Total, Muriel se había estado llevando todo el mérito. Prueba de su propia medicina y todo eso. Además, ¿me equivoco? Tú recuperaste tu vista… y fuiste a buscar a Snape.

Hubo un momento de horrible silencio. George levantó la vista lentamente, se encontró con los ojos de Maud… y sonrió abiertamente.

-No te sorprendas tanto – dijo -. Todavía tenía el mapa de Harry ¿recuerdas? Después de que salieras a toda velocidad de la lechucería, volví a los dormitorios y miré hacia dónde te dirigías. Habría ido tras de ti si no hubiera visto a Snape en el filo del mapa… Pero ya que parecías tener algún tipo de cita con él y habías estado actuando de un modo top-secret, me figuré que sería mejor no interferir.

_ Algún tipo de cita…._ Bueno, eso era un modo de decirlo.

-¿Qué más viste? – le preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz casual.

-Te seguí hasta que te encontraste con Snape. Luego no parecía que pasase mucho, así que… - se encogió de hombros -. Me rendí y me fui a la cama. Supuse que debías estar bien: estabas con Snape después de todo. Puede que sea un miserable desgraciado y por lo que sé está engañando a Dumbledore para trabajar para Quien-tú-sabes, pero no sería tan estúpido como para hacerle daño a un alumno justo aquí en Hogwarts. Sobre todo a la sobrina de _Ojoloco_ Moody.

El alivio bañó a Maud, y sintió que sus tensos músculos se relajaban.

-Pareces tenerlo todo resuelto – dijo.

-Bueno, tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello. Sobre todo después de que salieses corriendo anoche y me dejases allí con tu nueva lechuza guía – tenía una mirada astuta -. Así que… ¿Cómo _recuperaste_ la vista?

-Justo como dice tu rumor… El profesor Snape y yo hicimos una poción.

-¿Que tomó un tiempo en funcionar?

Ella asintió.

-Genial – dijo George -. ¿Escribiste la receta? Porque apuesto que se vendería como churros.

Maud sonrió.

-Por cierto… - George dejó la pluma, puso los papeles a un lado y se levantó, sus ojos estaban serios ahora -. ¿Encontraste a Dumbledore? Parecías bastante preocupada de que no estuviera allí anoche.

-Yo… - titubeó, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente -. No quería hacer nada sin consultarle. Era una situación difícil y pensé que necesitaría su ayuda.

-Bueno, parece que te las supiste arreglar muy bien.

-Sí – sus ojos se encontraron con los de él -. Gracias a ti.

George continuó contemplándola gravemente por un momento: luego se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos, y frunció los labios de un modo tan exagerado que Maud estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Es ésa – dijo – tu idea de una recompensa?

George sonrió ampliamente y se sentó de nuevo.

-Nah, sólo que no podía soportar el melodrama.

Maud agarró su mochila y se la tiró a la cabeza: él la esquivó y cayó hacia atrás, riéndose.

-Eres incorregible – le acusó Maud, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa. Era un alivio pensar que cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado de su comportamiento la otra noche, no había herido sus sentimientos.

-Sí – dijo George alegremente, devolviéndole la mochila -. Ahora sería mejor que te fueras, señorita Moody. Alguien se estará preguntando dónde estás.

-Tienes razón – haciendo una mueca por la rigidez de sus músculos, Maud se puso de pie -. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Dónde está Fred?

-No sé. No le he visto desde la última clase.

-¿No sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí? – Maud estaba sorprendida: los gemelos Weasley raramente estaban separados.

-No.

Una peculiar sospecha creció dentro de su mente.

-George… ¿Cuánto _sabe_ Fred?

-Er… - George hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, y miró al techo como si compilase una lista mental -. En realidad… nada.

La boca de Maud se abrió.

-¿Ni siquiera sabe nada… sobre esto? ¿De que hicimos un trato… de que te estoy ayudando?

-No – le dirigió una perversa sonrisa -. Tan sólo piensa en lo listo que voy a parecer.

-Pero tú has hecho una apuesta sobre… tu has apostado. ¿Quieres decir que… que no le dijiste lo que yo te conté?¿No os reunisteis?

-No.

-Y anoche… ¿No estaba él contigo cuando miraste al mapa?

-No.

-Pero… - Maud le miró, impotente -. Pensaba que lo hacíais todo juntos.

-¡Ni la mitad! – dijo él, parecía indignado. Entonces cedió y dijo -: Bueno, está bien, un poco más que la mitad. Pero no todo. Yo no le pregunto a Fred todo lo que hace cuando yo no estoy, ¿no? Todo el mundo tiene un poco de intimidad.

Maud todavía estaba sorprendida, pero no iba a discutir.

-De acuerdo – dijo, y se volvió para irse.

-Además – murmuró George -, si se lo dijera, tendría que pagarle diez Galeones ¿no?

Maud se quedó de piedra.

Notas de la traductora:

Tarde... Aunque más vale tarde que nunca...


End file.
